You Can Have the Best of Me
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: Emjay, Cranny, Sellie. FINISHED
1. Summary

**You Can Have the Best of Me**

Author: Ryan C. a.k.a. knightsgurl

This is my first Degrassi: The Next Generation, fan fiction. Please, just be nice. I've been reading fics for the past week, and decided to try to write my own. Review please. Be kind. I'm a big fan of Emma and Jay so don't be surprised if it revolves around them.

* * *

Glimpse into what's going on: It's a new year at Degrassi Community School. Everyone has pretty much gotten over the shooting and the whole STD thing. Sean moved back from Wasaga Beach. Him and Ellie live together but just as friends. Jay and Alex never got back together after he cheated on her. She moved to the States after her biological father came looking for her. Ashley stayed in London, she met a guy and they got pretty serious. Emma and Jay stopped meeting at the Ravine but, still talk and are trying to build a friendship or maybe something more. Emma was also trying to help him with summer school, but he just couldn't make up all his work and is staying back. He'll be in the same grade as Emma. Spinner and Manny broke it off, after a pregnancy scare. He freaked out and said it wasn't his. Manny has been seen with Craig on and off through the summer. Emma's parent's gave her a lot more freedom because they were so busy with Snake's chemo because he was no longer in remission. Paige hasn't really heard from Matt. She dates every now and then. Marco and Dylan got back together soon after school ended. Terri's coming back to school and she has her eye on Toby. Liberty and J.T. are still love sick and nauseating as ever. Jimmy and Hazel are over because he changed schools due to the shooting and not being able to stand people staring at him when he wheeled through the hallways.

* * *

Working on the actual story as you read. I know, it sounds like it sucks. I'm pretty sure I've got everyone's grades right, too. 


	2. Morning before school

**Morning on the first day of school...**

_Sean: He's got a gun ok, let's go! _

_Rick: Don't turn away from me! Glad I found you Emma. You made my list. _

_Toby: Rick what are you doing? _

_Rick: You flirted with me. I thought you liked me, but that was something else. _

_Sean: Just put the gun down ok? Anything else is just gonna make your life worse. _

_Rick: It can't get any worse. _

_Sean: Believe me it can. I know. We'll figure it all out okay? _

_Rick: Figure this all out? It's too late. _

_Sean: No. _

_Rick: I've already shot someone. He points the gun right at Emma _

_Toby: Stop! _

_Sean and Rick are struggling and the gun goes off and both of them go down as Emma and Toby are watching_

Emma woke up quickly as she heard a loud knock on her window. She got up tiredly and opened it. She saw it was Jay. Surprised, she moved so he could come in. She remembered what she had just dreamed, and sighed. Nothing for her as been the same since.

Jay walked over to her bed. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a small tank top and boxers that looked like the got shrunk in the wash. He sat comfortably on her bed, like it was his room not hers.

Jay: "What's going on Green-Peace?"

Emma rolled her eyes at how comfortable he felt in her room. It was nothing new. Every time he came over he did the same thing. She usually didn't mind it too much, but today she did. She had to start getting ready for school.

Emma: "Nothing, I was about to wake up when I heard you knock. Giving me a ride today?"

She was lying and he could tell. He had a small look of concern in his eyes. He was happy that she asked if he was giving her a ride. They were hiding the fact that they had become good friends over the summer. Looking at her outfit again he started to answer.

Jay: "Yeah sure. Are going to wear that?"

Emma: "Yeah, you wish. I'm going to go get changed, upstairs. Alone."

Jay: "Ha! Ha! Please do. I don't wanna see you naked."

Emma could tell he was lying. She also knew when he lied. Just like he knew when she lied. She went up the stairs to the bathroom. She put on a pair of dark blue bell bottoms, a dark red low cut, v-neck shirt and a pair of black sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized how much her style had changed since she started hanging out with Jay. Nothing drastic. She just never really use to wear dark colors as much. She made her way back to her room. Jay still on her bed. She stared at him. She loved when he wore baggy jeans and white beaters. He noticed her staring.

Jay: "Like what you see?"

Emma (sarcastically): "Maybe, maybe not. What if I do?"

Jay (surprised): "Well, then why don't you do something about it?"

He smirked because he knew she wouldn't. She was the biggest tease he ever met. Yeah, they were just friends. At times though, things would sometimes lead to flirting. They hadn't even kissed since they stopped going to the ravine.

Emma started walking over to him. She could see the surprised but anxious look in his eye. She had been wanting to kiss him all summer. When she got to the bed she put her hands around his shoulders and brought him closer to her. She leaned in a little bit.

Spike: "EMMA! You're going to be late for your first day school!"

Jay: "Damn..."

Emma: "Yeah tell me about it."

They got up and he walked towards the window, she walked up the stairs. She said bye and met Jay at his car. It was like he was sitting outside waiting the whole time.

* * *

Yeah ok, I know it sucks. I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get a plot. More characters to come. 


	3. First day of school

I'm happy I got good reviews. Someone said I should try a different format instead of the play format. I agree. It was late when I wrote it, and I just wanted to get the first chapter up. So, I just did it that way. Any other suggestions let me know. I want to make it so it's in a comfortable format for you to read. So here's the next chapter. More characters this time, not just Emma and Jay. Some swearing, I can't help it.

* * *

**First day of school...**

Manny and Craig walk quickly up the school steps. Hoping no one would notice they were holding hands. They weren't ashamed of it, but because of the love triangle (Ashley, Manny and Craig) that was formed before, they knew they would get a lot of shit from their friends.

They became really close over the summer. Craig needed someone to be there for him, and after Ashley left he didn't think he would ever be happy again. When he found out she was staying in London, his world came crashing down, but in the end Manny came to his side. They've been inseparable since. Craig was there for Manny when she thought she was pregnant with Spinner's child.

_Flashback..._

"_Sticks! You know I've been faithfully to you! How can you say that the baby isn't yours!" Manny cried to Spinner._

"_Like I'm going to believe a slut like you. I should have never even looked twice at you. But I wanted a taste just like Craig did! Didn't you pull this with him, too? Difference is though, he was stupid enough to believe it!" Spinner angrily yelled back at Manny._ _He kind of wished he hadn't said that. He knew that she had been faithful to him. He couldn't say the same though. He had been seeing Paige occasionally ever since Matt left. He didn't want to have a kid, and the fact that Manny thought she was, scared the hell out of him._

"_I can't believe you would bring Craig into this! He has nothing to do with any of this. This is between me and you! All I said was I think I am and you're freaking out. I thought I would tell you that way if I find out I really am, you wouldn't do exactly what you are doing right now!" Manny started to cry. She couldn't believe he was acting like this. She thought they were perfect for each other._

"_We're done Manny. If you are pregnant kill it just like you supposedly did with Craig's baby. I want nothing to do with you. Paige and I are getting back together. Bye, Manny. It's been fun." Spinner walked away from her. He had forgotten they were in the middle of a park. He got a little embarrassed. Everyone was staring at him when he walked away._

_Manny watched him walk away. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, that's when she saw Craig._

"_Hi, Manny. I'm so sorry for Spin." Craig said sympathetically._

_End of Flashback._

Manny sighed happily. If he hadn't been for Craig this summer, she would have went crazy. She was happy they were back together, but afraid of what rumors would start. She wondered if anyone knew about the 'scare'. She didn't really care, though. She had Craig now and he had her. That's all she needed, and that was all Craig needed .

Craig squeezed her hand tightly then started to talk to her, "Manny, this day is going to go by so fast. Just wait. It's a new year, a new beginning. I'm glad we're together for it."

Manny looked up at him and smiled. She knew that everything wouldn't be like it was all summer. "I know, Craig. Things will be good, and I'm glad we're together to."

"MANNY! CRAIG!"

Manny turned around from her locker when she heard someone say her name. She saw that it was Emma. She was happy to see her best friend, but shocked to see who was walking next to her. She figured Craig was too, because she heard him say "What the fuck?" She didn't know Jay and Emma were that close to be walking into school together. After the whole Ravine thing, they still hung out, but not really in public. They were afraid more rumors would start.

"Hey, Em!" She smiled at Emma and looked at Jay. "Hello, Jay."

"Hi, Manny. What's up Craig?" Jay's attitude was more mellow now. He had hung out with Craig a few times in the summer when Manny and Emma would go to the mall. They were both in a similar situation. Both didn't want either girl to be hurt by more rumors. Craig knew how much Jay liked Emma. He also knew Jay would give anything to have Emma be his girlfriend.

"Nothing much, Jay. Just waiting for classes to start." Craig really didn't want class to start. He knew once they did, they whispers would start.

Jay could tell what was on Craig's mind. He felt the same way. "I know what you mean, Craig" Jay said quickly. Then noticed Emma and Manny had confused looks on their face.

Sean walked into school with Ellie. He was glad to be back at Degrassi. He couldn't figure out why he left. He said hi to Jay, Emma, Craig and Manny. Then he quickly walked away, but before he did he absent mindedly gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek. He found himself walking around the hallways of Degrassi Community School. He couldn't believe how much he missed the place.

He then realized where he was. He was in the hallway where the whole thing with Rick went down. He blinked and stared at the spot where Rick and him fell. He blinked again and saw Rick standing there.

"Hello, Sean. You actually came back to this school. The school where you shot someone" Rick said in a ghostly voice.

Sean didn't know what to do. He was speechless. Rick was dead. He knew that. He saw him die. He felt Rick's blood on his hands after it happened. He blinking, and Rick was gone. He heard someone coming down the hallway. He turned around and saw it was Toby.

"Hey Sean. You're back?" Toby was kind of surprised to see Sean. He knew he went back to Wasaga after the shooting to live with his parents. He noticed what hallway they where in. He put his arm around Sean in a friendly way, (a/n no I'm not making Sean or Toby hook up, lol.) He walked Sean out of the hallway and to a water fountain. Sean leaned over and took a drink.

"Thanks Toby. I didn't realize where I was walking. When I finally realized I was just in shock. Oh and yeah, I am back. I needed to come back. I couldn't keep running from my problems. I guess that's kind of obvious though." Sean stared at the floor nervously. He wanted to first bell to ring.

"No problem, Sean. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me." As Toby finished talking, the first bell rang.

* * *

Yeah I know a little much, with the Rick thing. But I like crazy people in fanfics. It makes things interesting. I'll add a continuation of the first day of school, later on. I'm trying to get as many characters as I can into one chapter. I just keep going back to Jay and Emma. It's hard to start writing about other characters. You have to think of what they're doing and etc. Once you do that though, you get a flow! 


	4. Lunch Time

Sorry if my format changes. I realized that where I said Sean was walking in with Ellie it just sort of jumped down.

**

* * *

**

Lunch time on the first day school...

It was lunch time. Emma, Jay, Manny and Craig all waked in together. They found an empty table after grabbing their food and sat down. When they say J.T. and Liberty walk in Emma called them over to sit with them. At first J.T. had a dumb founded look on his face, because he didn't know Craig and Manny were back together or that Emma and Jay were close friends. He had spent the summer with Liberty and her family in Montreal. They had only got back a few days, with no time to talk to friends because they had to get school supplies and unpack.

"Hey, Liberty. Hey, J.T. How was Montreal?" Manny looked at them trying to figure out if they had a 'hot and heavy' summer.

"It was great!" J.T. and Liberty answered at the same time. They were the only two to laugh at that. They got close and J.T. was whispering into Liberty's ear. He wanted to go find a place to make out before lunch was over.

"Not now, J.T. After school." Liberty was kind of annoyed at him. She hated P.D.A.'s.

J.T. kind of pouted and said "OK, Lib." He glanced over at Emma and Jay, "So, Emma, Jay...What's going on with the two of you?"

Emma and Jay looked at each other. Both didn't know how to answer. Emma quickly said "We're friends, I guess. We've been hanging out a lot. He needed tutoring help, and had asked me. We just get along so well. So, yeah we're friends." Every time she said 'friends' she seemed kind of nervous and Jay would get a knot in his stomach. He didn't want to be friends.

Jay saw Sean and Ellie. He called them over trying to distract himself from his thoughts. "YO! Cameron! Nash!" He was glad when they both walked over to their table that was starting to fill up.

"Hey, guys. Have a good summer?" Ellie asked. She didn't think all of them liked her. They never really hung around. She could tell Jay was a different person since Alex and him broke up.

Everyone answered her question with a yeah, or a 'it was the best summer ever'. She sat down between Sean and Emma. She turned to Emma "Hey, Emma. Do you think we could talk after school?"

Emma was kind of shocked that she wanted to talk to her, but she replied with "Yeah, of course. Just meet me at Jay's car and we can talk."

XXXX

A few tables over from where Emma, Jay, Manny, Craig, J.T., Liberty, Sean and Ellie were sitting, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Marco, and Terri were eating their lunch. Paige was kind of eavesdropping. She couldn't help it. She liked to know everything.

"Ugh, I can't believe Craig is actually going out with Manny." She looked at Spinner who shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "Oh, sorry Honey-bee. No offense to you. You learned your lesson and Craig should have to. Manny is just a slut. I swear she says she's pregnant just for the attention. She probably tried to get pregnant, she must think having a baby will give her loads of attention and pity." She shakes her head and turned to Hazel. "So, have you heard from Jimmy lately?"

Hazel rolled her eyes at the question. "If I did, don't you think I would have told you?" She hated when Paige would ask that. She knew the answer. She got up and walked over to the table Manny was sitting at and passed a small note to Manny and whispered for her to read it after lunch. Then Hazel walked out of the cafeteria.

Marco looked over at Terri who was staring at Toby who was now seated next Liberty. "Hey, Ter, see anything good?" He laughed.

Terri snapped out of it. "Actually Marco I do. Toby Isaacs. He's grown up a lot." She was debating walking over to him. All of sudden she found herself standing behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Toby, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded.

"What's up Terri?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me on Saturday? Kind of like a date?"

Toby didn't know what to say. Terri looked really hot this year and he had always like her personality. "Sure. Sounds great. Do you want to meet there or do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you could pick me up that would be good. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, I do. So how does 6 sound? We can go to The Dot before the movie?"

"6 is good, and The Dot is a good idea. See you then." Terri walked away with a smile on her face.

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to class, except Jay and Emma. Jay had lightly pulled her back down. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt about her. It was killing him.

"What's up, Jay?"

"Well, I know we're friends, but do you ever think we could be more than that?"

Emma smiled. She was trying to relax so she wouldn't scream YES! at the top of her lungs. "Actually, Jay I wonder that all the time."

Jay was pleased with her answer. He then got up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. "Em, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He couldn't believe how corny he sounded.

Emma turned red and had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, Jay. I would love that." She leaned into kiss him. Finally, they got a kiss without being interrupted.

The kiss was so good. They had kissed before, but that was before they had got close. It was just a hook up before. Now, it was real. They got up and both hurried to their classes.

'This is going to be good. I can't believe we're finally a couple. I'm glad a finally asked her. Man, that kiss was amazing. She does something to me...I just can't figure out what.' Jay thought to himself.

XXXX

Emma was leaning against Jay's car waiting for Ellie. She had no clue what she wanted to talk about. Jay was waiting impatiently in the drivers seat.

Ellie spotted Emma and walked over to her. "Hey, Emma. I was wondering, um...Have you talked to Sean lately? He's been kind of spacey ever since we came into school this morning. It was weird when he kissed my cheek. We haven't been together for weeks."

Emma looked at her, and began to worry. "Maybe it's just being back in this school? The whole Rick thing was hard for him. He probably just didn't realize that coming back meant facing everything that happened. With the whole kiss thing, maybe he still loves you?"

Ellie smiled at the last part. "I think you're right. Thanks so much. Um, do you want to hang out sometime?"

Emma was surprised she had asked if she wanted to hang out. They never hung out. "Yeah, that would be cool. We'll talk tomorrow? Jay's waiting and I know he wants to get out of here. I'll find you before classes start tomorrow. Our lockers are close to each other. Bye, El." She gave Ellie a small hug, just to assure her that Sean was fine.

XXXX

Emma got back in Jay's car. They drove to his house to go over some notes. They had a few classes together now. Emma's house was pretty loud lately because of her brother Jack and because of Snake always yelling for people to be quiet.

Emma sat down on Jay's floor. He walked over to his mini-fridge and grabbed some soda. Emma noticed that ever since she's been going over there, his room has been getting cleaner and cleaner.

"OK, Let's get started. Which class do you want to go over first, Jay?"

He wasn't paying attention to her, her was too busy staring at her. "Oh, um...what?"

She pushed him playfully. "Which class do you want to go over first?"

"Oh, you wanna fight do you?" He punched her lightly in the arm.

She retaliated by grabbing a pillow off his bed and hitting him in the face causing him to fall backwards. "Ha! Ha! I win."

"Oh no you don't!" Jay got up and started tickling her. He stopped when he started to stare in her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss...


	5. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

Emma was hoping no one would call her name. She's been wanting to kiss him ever since their last kiss after lunch. He was leaning into her kind of slow. She knew just how to solve that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. Their lips crashed into each other. Their tongues fought each other. Jay's won in the end, he was just better with it than her. She didn't mind, she loved kissing him. Jay started to melt. He was in heaven.

He mumbled something into her mouth. Then pulled away quickly and couldn't believe he just said that. She looked at him, "What did you say?"

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, Jay."

"Well, if you know I said something, then what did I say?"

"I...I think you said 'I love you so much, Em.' Is that what you said?"

Jay turned his head from her, then turned back to her and looked her in the eye. "I know we just became a couple, but we have been hanging out all summer, and we have become really close. I'm sorry if you are freaked, but yeah...I love you, Emma."

Emma almost collapsed. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she did, but then she realized all the butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her, when he said her name, the way she felt when he would knock on her window. She did.

"I love you, too, Jay."

They made out for a little while, then finally got back to their work. Around 9:30, he drove her home. Not wanting to get out of the car she kept kissing him. She could have easily slept at his house that night, but they just their relationship. She didn't want things to go too fast.

"Em, really, you have to go inside. Your parents will kill me if they see you in my car making out with me."

"But Jay..." She gave him a pouty face, she knew he would fall for that. He kissed her one more time.

"Go. In, now. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. I also told Craig we would get him and Manny. I love you."

"Ok, I love you, too." She got out of the car. She walked to the front door, but could hear her parents yelling, and Jack crying. She decided to go through her window. When she climbed inside, she heard Jay's car pull away. She changed into some pajamas, and flopped on the bed. She fell asleep right away, and for once didn't have any dreams about Rick.

XXXX

Friday Night (a/n I skipped ahead, let's say school started on a Tuesday.)

Terri was sitting in front of her vanity putting some finishing touches to her make-up, when she heard her doorbell ring. Not even a minute later, her father was yelling up to her.

"Terri! Toby's here! He says you two have a date!"

She knew that he dad was just trying to make her less nervous. She hadn't been on a date since Rick. She had a good feeling about Toby though. She always knew Rick wasn't right for her, but all her friends telling her she should back off, made her want him more.

"Alright, dad! I'll be right down."

She put her shoes on and opened her door. She walked down the stairs and watched Toby's jaw drop. She was wearing black bell bottoms and a white tank top that had a dark pink mesh shirt over it.

"Uh...Hey Terri. You look...you look great."

"Thanks. Ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

They said bye to her dad and hopped into his truck. They drove to The Dot, and got out. They made their way inside and sat near the table. Spinner soon came over to them.

"Hey Terri. Hey Toby. What can I get you guys?"

Toby let Terri order first. "I'll have a Sprite and a Chicken Caesar Salad with Italian dressing."

"That actually sounds good, I'll have the same but with a coke."

Spinner wrote everything down. "OK, your order will be out in about 10 minutes."

(a/n I don't know if The Dot serves a Chicken Caesar Salad, oh well.)

They were trying to decide what movie to see. Terri didn't care what movie, she liked most movies. Toby had suggested Charlie and the Chocolate Factory because it was funny. Terri agreed saying she thought Johnny Depp was cute. Toby laughed uncomfortably. She then confused she though Toby, was cuter. They were both happy at the way this date was going.

XXXX

They got to the movies and saw Ellie and Emma trying to decide what to see.

"Hey Toby. Hey Terri. What's going on?" Emma looked at the two of them and remembered they had a date tonight.

Toby answered "Nothing much. Just about to go see a movie. Hey Ellie."

Ellie snapped out of it, she had been to busy looking at the signs to realize Terri and Toby had walked up to them. "Oh, sorry. Hey guys."

Terri started talking with Emma "What's going on with Manny and Craig? I know it's not my business, but you know Paige, she can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to gossip."

"They're going together. They're both really happy. I'm friends with Paige, but sometimes she should butt out."

Terri nodded in agreement. She had been getting tired of Paige lately. She seemed like she was a bigger bitch once she got back with Spinner.

Ellie finally decided what she wanted to see, Skeleton Key. Emma agreed. They all said bye to each other and went to their movies.

XXXX

Outside Terri's house...

"I had a lot of fun tonight Toby. Thank you."

"I did, too, Terri. I have to admit though I'm kinda nervous right now. I never really went on a real date."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Terri blushed, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Toby slowly leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met, only a little tongue slipped. After their kiss, Toby asked if she wanted to go on a second date, she said yes quickly. They said goodbye and said they would talk in school.

XXXX

Emma had been home from the movies with Ellie for about an hour. Already, she couldn't stand her house. She decided to call Ellie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, El?"

"Yeah, it's me, who's this?"

"It's Emma. I was wondering if I could stay over? My house is just crazy right now."

"Yeah of course, come on over. Want me to meet you half way?"

"Yeah that'll be cool. See you soon."

Emma through some stuff in back, enough clothes to last until Monday night, just in case. She turned off her lights and went upstairs.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" She whispered just incase Snake and Jack were sleeping.

"OK, what's up?"

"I'm going to sleep over Ellie's tonight. It's just too crazy here. I can't stand it. I'll have my cell on me so you can just call if you need me."

"I think that's a good idea." She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. "Call me when you get there, so I know you got there safely. Love you, bye."

"I will, love you too Mom."

Emma walked out of the house. Relieved her mom didn't say no.

XXXX

Ellie and Emma got back to Ellie and Sean's apartment after shortly stopping at a store, and picking up some things for the weekend. It was more like a lot of things. Emma convinced Ellie into letting her buy Sean and Ellie almost a month's worth of food and things.

"Emma, you really didn't have to do this. I appreciate this and I know Sean will, too. But, really, this was way too much."

Emma smiled at her new friend. "Ellie, believe me it's ok. That credit card is payed for by my biological dad. The bank set up through his insurance of something. It's totally cool. I haven't used it in like 3 months so I have a ton of money on there."

Ellie unlocked the door and they struggled inside.

"Sean, you back yet?"

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen!"

Emma decided to yell back at him, "Well then lazy ass, get out here and help up!" Her and Ellie laughed as Sean and whoever was in the kitchen with him almost fell off their chairs.

Emma saw who it was. It was Jay. She knew Sean and him had plans the moment Ellie and her had plans.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Jay looked at her and smiled. Sean and him had grabbed all the bags from the girls. "How did you guys get all this stuff here? You didn't carry it the whole way did you?"

Ellie laughed, "Of course we did, we are both that strong. Right, Em?"

"Oh yeah. I could lift a car if I tried." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "We stole two carts from the store, oh well."

"El, how did you get all this food?" Sean looked at it all. He had been pulling everything out and putting it on the table.

"I didn't. Emma did. She's going to be staying here this weekend."

Jay looked at Emma, "Why? Hun, what's wrong?"

Emma smiled at him, she was happy he was so concerned. "Nothing is wrong. You know how it has been at my house. I just had to get out."

Sean looked at Emma, "Thank you for all this food! You're going to cook right?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll cook for you."

XXXX

After all the food was put away, Emma started to cook with the help of Ellie. The guys just sat on the couch playing video games. She noticed Sean and Ellie had moved into a bigger apartment, it was still the same building, it was just bigger. She didn't notice before because of all the food.

"When did you guys move in here?" Emma asked, turning to face Ellie.

"Oh, right before Sean moved back. My mom didn't like the other one, so she got the guy who owns the place to let me move over one. This one has like 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I love it."

"That's cool. So, you and Sean don't share a room anymore?" She giggled and hit Ellie playfully with a spoon.

"No we don't. I kind of wish we did though. I like seeing him in his boxers. I still do, but it was different. I miss cuddling with him, too."

Emma thought to herself 'I think I will rekindle their relationship.'

XXXX

After dinner was done, Emma talked Sean and Ellie into going to the store for her, saying she needed some type of toothpaste. They agreed since she cooked dinner and bought them food. She also convinced Jay to help her with her plan.

They had locked Sean's bedroom door so that he couldn't get in without a key, which he didn't have. Emma made Jay run out to grab some flowers. Emma went for Ellie's room. She dimmed the lights and put candles and incense every where. The room smelt like a garden. Jay came back quickly, but with picked flowers. Emma didn't care, they still worked. She looked for some sexy sheets and found some blood red satin sheets and put them on Ellie's bed. She snooped for some pictures of the two of them together. It was easy to find them. She set them up everywhere, and found love notes the two had written to each other. She didn't think they would have sex, she didn't care either. She just wanted them to get back together. She found some mood music, too. Jay also suggested putting some food and drinks in there.

She heard the front door and she ran to sit on the couch next to Jay.

"Here, Em. That was hard to find." Ellie handed her the back with some animal friendly toothpaste.

"Thanks so much. Oh, there's a surprise in your room for you and Sean."

Ellie and Sean walked over the Ellie's room. They both looked shocked.

"Welcome to paradise. You two must stay in here together. Until you work things out." She winked at Ellie, and closed the door.


	6. We Never Grew Out of This Feeling

**We Never Grew Out of This Feeling That We Wont Give Up**

Sean and Ellie sat on the bed for what seemed like hours. Sean looked at his watch and realized it had only been about 5 minutes. He looked at Ellie. She was looking around her room, he could tell she liked the little make over Emma gave it.

"So, what is this all about, El? Do you know?"

"Well, they want us to get back together. I told Emma that I...that I still have feelings for you."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. I know that you had a lot of things to go through when you got back. I just thought we would get back together."

"Ellie, I didn't think you still liked me like that. I want to be with you."

Ellie smiled. She was happy he said that. "So, where does this leave us Sean?"

"Together." He leaned in and kissed her. They laid on the bed and just fell asleep in each others arms.

"I wonder what's going on in there. I don't hear any yelling so that has to be a good thing, right?" Emma turned to look at Jay. He was just staring off into the TV, "Earth to Jay. Come in, Jay!"

"Huh, oh yeah. Well, go peek in."

Emma walked to the door and opened it a crack. She saw them, sleeping in each other's arms. She giggled and closed the door.

"Aw, Jay. They're cuddling. I guess they worked things out!"

"Now, what are we going to do?" He smirked and stood up. He started to walk over to her.

"Jay, you know I want to take things slow. I don't want anything to mess us up." She looked at him. She had no clue how she could not be all over him every time she was with him.

"Duh, Em. I know that. But, do you really think I want to just sit around all night and watch TV.? It's not that late," he looked at his watch and realized that it was almost 2 a.m. "OK, so maybe it is kind of late."

"If you want, I'll make you something to eat and we can watch a movie in one of the extra rooms?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just throw in a frozen pizza." He walked over to the huge DVD selection that Ellie and Sean had. He grabbed The Ammityville Horror. He figured Emma would get scared and get really close to him. He held up the case to show Emma.

"Jay, come on that's scary. I'm gonna look like a little baby."

"No, you wont. Besides, I'll protect you from the big scary movie."

About an hour into the movie, all their pizza was gone, and Emma had tried to fall asleepbut was too scared. She had her head on Jay's lap and was pretty comfy. She sat up and started to kiss him. She realized the whole time they were together tonight, they hardly kissed.

"Em, don't you wanna watch the movie?" He was only kidding with her, and was happy that she made a move.

"No way. I want to kiss my boyfriend."

They started to heavily make out. Jay began to move his way down to her neck. He knew she loved that. He could hear her moan softly.

"Jay, what if we go to 3rd base?" She smiled at him, wanting him to know she was ok with it and wasn't just trying to please him.

"If that's what you want, Em." He got up and laid her on the bed. He pulled up her shirt, and she leaned foward a little to help. When it was off, she laid back down. Jay started on her pants. He wanted her in just her bra and panties.

He kissed her all over. He kissed her clit through her panties. She tried to muffle her moans with her hand.

"Jay stop teasing me."

"OK."

He pulled down her panties, and started to finger her a little bit. Then started to eat her out.

All he could hear was her screaming Jay and her moaning. In less than 5 minutes he had got her off.

Emma was sweating so bad. She had a huge smile on her face, she knew it was his turn.

She got up fast and pushed him down. She ripped of his shirt and his pants. She wanted to tease the hell out of him. She kissed her way down to the top of his boxers. She would every now and then slip her tongue under them, teasing him more.

She looked up at him, she was starting to pull down his boxers, "Ready?"

"What the hell do you think!"

Once she got his boxers down she saw that he was rock hard. She jerked him off a little bit and then started to go down on him, she put her hands on his balls and massaged them a little. He moaned louder than her.

It took her about 20 minutes before she felt his balls tighten up.

"EMMA! Oh my god...I'm gonna cum!"

She wasn't going to swallow, but she knew from their times at the Ravine that he loved it when she did. When he started to go, she almost choked.

"Damn, Jay. Cum, much?"

He laughed at her. She had little dripping down her chin. "Em, you got a little something right there," he pointed to her the bottom of her lip.


	7. Together, No Matter What

Thanks for the reviews. I really didn't think I would get nice ones. I appreciate it. I've done 6 chapters so far and I only started early Sunday morning. I'm trying to keep the chapters long, I know I like getting a new chapter that's really long and has a lot of stuff going on.

* * *

**Together, No Matter What**

Emma had stayed at Ellie's all weekend. She liked being there. It was like being on her own. Jay had stayed over with her, too. Sean and Ellie didn't mind at all. They liked have their friends their. Ellie and Emma had become really close over the weekend. They would talk about everything while the guys played their video games. Manny and Craig came over on Saturday night. Emma has asked if it was cool if she invited them over for dinner. Ellie and Sean said it was totally, as long as Emma was cooking. It was a good meal and everyone one got along. After dinner, Ellie and Emma washed the dishes together. Craig had to get Manny home before 11, so they left almost right after dinner was over. (A/n they like to eat late I guess, lol.) While they were washing dishes, Ellie had suggested to Emma that she talk to her mom about staying with her and Sean for a little while, just until things settled down with Snake. Emma decided she would go home after school and talk to her mom.

XXXX

Jay pulled into a parking space in the school parking lot. Emma, Sean, Ellie and Jay all piled out of the car. They got there kind of early and just hung outside. 5 minutes after they got there, they saw Manny and Craig walk over to them. Jay could tell something was up with Craig. He looked nervous and he kept looking a Manny like if she breathed the wrong away she would hurt herself.

Emma didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Craig, but she noticed Manny wasn't her peppy self, "Hey Manny, Craig. What's going on?"

Manny looked at Craig and then quickly looked at Emma and Ellie, "Nothing much, can I talk to you two for a min?"

Emma and Ellie nodded. "Jay, can you borrow your car for a few minutes? Just to talk in?"

"Yeah of course, Em." He tossed her the keys and Ellie, Emma and Manny got in. Emma put the keys in the ignition so they could put the A/C on and some music. Ellie was seating in the passenger seat and Manny was seating in the back.

"Ok, Manny, what's going on?" Ellie was surprised that Manny wanted to talk to her, too.

"Alright, promise me you both wont scream and draw attention to the car when I tell?" She looked at the both them and Emma turned up the music louder, just in case. "Well, Craig and I...we're...I'm pregnant. We were careful this time though, Em," she could see the look on Emma's face. "We used a condom, I guess it just didn't work We told out parents, they were really supportive. I think it's because we're both a little older now. They said they would be happy with our choice."

"And what's your choice?" Emma and Ellie spat at the question at the same time.

Manny smiled, "We're going to keep it."

Emma looked at her friend, she was happy that she said that. "Manny, that's great!"

"Yeah, Manny it really is. I just got the best idea."

Emma and Manny both looked at each other, "Uh oh."

"Oh, shut up. Well, Sean and my apartment has 3 bedrooms, well pretty much 4 because we have a den/computer room that we just use for random things. What if you and Craig move in? Emma might be, too. She just has to talk to her mom. It'll be crazy but I think we could do it. It'll be great. That way when you have the baby you will always have a babysitter. Of course it'll be until Craig and you get sick of us and get a bigger place."

Manny smiled, "Ellie, thank you so much. Let's go tell Craig and Sean."

They got out of the car and told them their idea.

"So, Craig, Sean...what do you think?" Ellie looked at the two of them, hoping they would agree.

Sean spoke first, "Well, it's cool with me as long as I don't have to see him in his boxers!"

Craig pushed him and started to laugh, "Yeah, buddy the same goes to you."

Jay felt a little left out. He would be the only one not living there out of their little clique. But, he figured if Emma moved in he would be there all the time anyway.

XXXX

The excitement of Craig and Manny moving in grew through out the school day. Though, at lunch, things turned to the worst.

Paige had heard Jay, Craig and Sean talking. Once she heard the word 'pregnant' she knew Ellie, Emma or Manny were pregnant. Who ever it was, she was going to have fun. Once she was sure that all 3 happy couples were in the lunch room, she stood up on her seat.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I have a small announcement to make. One of our fellow students is pregnant!" The room got quiet and everyone was looking at anyone who looked like they had gained weight. "I've narrowed it down to 3 people...Are you read to hear them?" The cafeteria roared with excitement. "OK, OK, relax. The 3 suspects are...Drum roll please Spin," Spinner drummed a little on his binder, "Ellie Nash, Emma Nelson, and surprise, surprise, Manny Santos! Why don't you 3 fess up and tell us which one of you is preggo."

The entire student body was staring at Ellie, Emma and Manny. They all looked at each other and didn't know what to do. Then they saw their boyfriends walk over to them. They had been standing in line getting some food while Paige was making her little announcement. Craig looked at Manny and whispered to her, "Babe, if you want to tell them go ahead. Either way they are going to find out."

Manny knew he was right. So, she was about to confess when Ellie stepped forward, "I'm the one who's pregnant." It was lie. She wasn't, she was on the pill. She was hoping Sean would realize she was just giving Manny time to get use to the fact that she was pregnant before telling the whole school.

"Well, well, well. Ellie Nash is pregnant. Congrats on behalf of the student body." Paige was hoping it was Manny, not Ellie. She had a bunch of insults prepared if it was Manny. She was totally bummer.

The 3 couples walked out of the lunch room and decided to skip the rest of the day. They headed to the parking lot and all crammed into Jay's car, Jay driving, Emma next to him, Sean in the passenger seat, Ellie was behind Jay, Manny was next to her and Craig was behind Sean.

XXXX

When they had got a safe distant from the school, Manny turned to look at Ellie, "El, what the hell was that?" She didn't mean to have it sound like she was mad at her for it. She was kind of relieved.

"I just wanted you to be able to tell people when you were ready. Paige just wants to start more rumors. You know she was hoping it was you. Did you see her face when I said it was me? She looked devastated."

Emma laughed from the front seat, "Yeah, her face was pretty priceless. I was thinking of doing the same thing, but you beat me to it, El."

Craig leaned forward a bit to look at Ellie, "Thanks, El. I know we never really got a long before because of the whole Ash thing. That was a really nice thing to do. It means a lot to me."

"Don't try to be hitting on my girl, Craig. We know how you are." Sean couldn't help saying that. He was only joking. The whole car was full of laughter.

XXXX

Emma had Jay drop her off a little after school got out. She told everyone she would meet them back at Sean and Ellie's apartment. Manny and Craig had to go tell their parents their plan. Sean, Ellie and Jay were going to go clean up the extra bedrooms.

Emma walked into her house and decided to tell her mom she had left school and why. Also, she was going to talk to her about staying at Ellie's.

"Mom! Are you home?"

"Yeah, Em. I'm in the kitchen."

Emma walked into the kitchen. Her mom looked so tired.

"Mom, just so you know, I left school today after lunch," she could tell her mom was about to say something. "But, before you say anything, I'm going to tell you why. Manny found out she was pregnant and some how Paige overheard someone say one of us, meaning Ellie, Manny and Me, were pregnant. She announced to the whole cafeteria that one of us pregnant. When she asked one of us to step up, Ellie did, to protect Manny. We just couldn't stand the stares. So, we all left."

"Alright, that's understandable, Em. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Actually, Mom, there is. Things have been really hard here. I just can't handle it. I'm not trying to say I want out of the family but, do you think I could stay at Ellie's for a little while?"

"Doesn't she live with Sean?"

"Yeah, but Craig and Manny are going to move in there this weekend, and Ellie's mom always comes by, you could, too. Please, Mom? It's not forever. I can still help out with Jack, too. When you have to go to the hospital and stuff he can stay with me."

Spike was shocked that her daughter was asking this. "Fine, but all of you have to come over for dinner one night a week, that includes Jay. I want to meet Ellie's mom. You also will have to help out with rent in whatever way you all agree on, with your own money or the money you get from Shane."

"Thank you, Mom!"

Emma hugged her mom and ran downstairs. She packed up some of her clothes and grabbed some empty boxes that were on the other side of the basement. She carefully packed up her pictures and little nick-knacks. While she was packing she called Jay and told him to come over and help her.

XXXX

When Jay arrived all of her stuff was packed. The boxes, and bags were stacked neatly. Her desk and computer were next to the boxes. All that was left was her bed, and dresser which she was leaving there because Ellie had said Sean's bed was staying in the room she would be taking and there was an extra dresser in the den which would be Manny's baby's room.

"Wow, Em. Pack fast enough?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess. I just didn't want my Mom packing anything. I don't know what I have hidden in here."

"I see you're taking your computer and your desk? I'm glad I borrowed a truck from Joey."

"Thanks, hun. For helping me. This is going to be good. Like a fresh start."

"Yeah it is. I love you, Em."

"I love you, Jay."

They got everything into the car, and drove over to the apartment. Sean and Jay brought everything. When they were almost done, Craig and Manny were walking over. Craig helped with the rest of the stuff and Manny went inside.

"So, I'm guessing your mom said yea?" Manny looked at Emma who was sitting on the couch when she walked in.

"Yeah, she did. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is. My mom said yeah. We're going to be moving in this weekend. Joey actually thought it was a great idea. He said he didn't want it to seem like he was pushing us to get a place, but it was good we were getting one now."

Ellie had decided that the girls should figure out the rent. The boys would just fight over it.

"OK, rent for a month is $700. Everything is included. There's 6 of use living here..." She was cut off by Emma.

"6? I thought it was 5?"

"Well, Jay. I figured he would be here enough that he could just move in too."

Emma smiled, "OK, cool. You have a point there."

"So, I can pay $200 a month, and the rest of you can do a $100? Of course we all have to pitch in for food and everything else. Sound good?"

Emma and Manny nodded in agreement.

XXXX

The guys had finished bringing Emma's stuff in and had already brought the truck back. They found out that Jay was moving in with them, too. They were all pretty psyched. Jay had decided to pack up his clothes and whatever other personal items he had and bring them over. When he got back, Ellie and Sean were in bed and Craig and Manny had gone home. He went into Sean's old room, which was now Emma's. She had put all her stuff away already and had her computer set up.

"Hey, Em. Looks good."

"Thanks, Jay. I saved some shelf space for you, and draw and closet space, too."

Jay didn't even think of where he would be sleeping or keeping his stuff. He was surprised Emma had done that without them even talking first.

"So, you want to share a room?"

"Yeah of course. I don't want you to sleep on the couch. But, this doesn't mean you're going to be having sex every night." She laughed.

"That's totally cool. I told you, when you're ready."

He threw his stuff into the draws she had left for him. And put up the few pictures he had. He had some books and magazines that he threw in one of the draws of the desk. He changed out of his clothes and just had his boxers off. He walked over to the bed where Emma was already laying in, under the covers.

"Is it ok, if I sleep in my boxers?"

"Yeah. Of course."

He laid down next to her and they fell asleep.

It was only the beginning of the first full week of school, and everything was crazy, in a good way though. Manny was having Craig's baby. Emma moved out of her mom's to live in an apartment that didn't have adult supervision. Jay moved in with Emma. Craig and Manny would soon be living there, too. 3 of Degrassi Community School's newest most talked about couples all living under one roof. Who knows what is ahead.

* * *

Hope you guys like. It's pretty long. I feel like I'm just babbling on and on while I'm typing out the story. Sorry, if it seems that way. I'm pretty sure only Manny will pregnant, just so you know. I think it will be pretty cliche if all 3 girls get pregnant. 


	8. Baby Names

**Baby Names**

It had been 2 months since everyone had moved in. Everything was going pretty good. Jay, Sean and Craig were working at Joey's car dealership. In their spare time, Emma, Ellie and Manny were painting and decorating the nursery. Manny was almost 5 months, and was getting pretty big. Everyone at school found out that Ellie had lied, but really didn't care. Emma and Jay were doing good, they finally had sex and they were both totally in love with each other. Ellie and Sean were happy to have their small clique of friends living with them. Craig and Manny were doing surprisingly well for a teenage couple who were expecting. Manny had found out she was having a girl but decided not to paint the nursery pink, but a light lavender. Ellie and Emma were planning a baby shower. Manny couldn't choose who would be the godmother, so she picked the both of them. Craig couldn't pick either, so he told Sean and Jay they both could be the godfather.

Manny, Ellie and Emma were sitting around the living room, trying to decide what to name the baby. Manny wanted to have Ellie and Emma's name in the baby's name somehow.

"I don't want to have one of your first names because if wouldn't be fair to the other." Manny said to Ellie and Emma. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and the thought of it, made her tear up. She was very emotional.

"So, how about Ellie and me pick a name and you can tell us if you like it? We'll both pick one, and then you can think of number, who ever guesses the right number gets to pick if they want their name as a middle or first. Sound good?" Emma noticed her friend was tearing up, she smiled at her and thought it was cute that the smallest thing would make her cry.

"That's a good idea, Em. What do you think Manny?"

"I think it's a good idea."

Emma and Ellie sat for a minute trying to think of a name.

"OK, I have mine!" Ellie seemed anxious, and couldn't wait for Emma to say hers.

"Alright, me too. Now think of a number Manny."

Manny thought for minute, she thought of the number 3. "OK, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10."

Ellie yelled out 5, and Manny shook her head no. Emma said 4 and Manny laughed while saying no. Ellie then said 3 in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, that's right. So, what's your name El?"

"Well, I was thinking of E names and I thought of Elizabeth? How's that sound?"

"I like that! Em, what's yours?"

"I had the same idea as Ellie, except with C and M...But I can't choose between them."

"Well what are they?" Manny and Ellie asked.

"Christina and Marie" (a/n it's not pronounced Mary, it's like Ma-re)

Manny loved both the names and quickly said "How about Elizabeth Christina Marie Manning?"

"Love it."

* * *

I know it's really short. But sorry to say I have writers block. Hope you guys like the name. 


	9. Pinned Between Darkness and Light

Pinned Between Darkness and Light

Manny was almost 7 months pregnant now. She was getting bigger and bigger. She was due in late April. She couldn't wait to have her baby. Sean had been going to counseling sessions because he was still seeing images of Rick when he walked down that dreadful hallway. He started seeing him everywhere he went. Once he started going to counseling, he stop seeing Rick, but kept going until he felt comfortable. Jay was doing great, he was even passing all of his classes. He was helping Toby with Terri. Toby had only really dated Kendra Mason, so he needed some help. Especially with a girl a little older than him. Ellie was doing OK, she was helping out Sean a lot. She was getting kind of aggravated because of the full house but knew she would miss the quietness if everyone moved out. Emma was happier than she had ever been. She had good friends and a great boyfriend. Life was good for them until the laughter in the Nash/Cameron/Nelson/Hogart/Santos/Manning household seemed to come to a complete stop a few weeks after Winter Break. Everyone at school thought all 6 of them were getting along so well. They weren't wrong, but it wasn't as perfect as the couples led them to believe. Craig had started drinking a little before the holidays. When he would drink, he would yell at Manny. Sometimes he would even yell at Emma and Ellie. Craig ended up getting fired by Joey. Joey didn't want to fire him, but he had to. He would just call in all the time, saying he was sick, when he really had a hang over. When he did show up, he would hit on the female customers. One night, it got even worse.

Sean and Jay were telling Craig he had to get a job or he wouldn't be able to stay here anymore. Manny had been paying her share without a problem, but there was no way she could pay for Craig's and keep putting money away for when the baby came.

"Craig, man...You've been fucking up so bad. Just talk to Joey. Tell him you're sorry. I'm sure he'll hire you again," Sean didn't want to kick him out, but there was no other way if he couldn't pay his share of the rent.

"Sean's right Craig, just talk to him. And quit with the drinking. You're going to be a father soon. Do you really want to be a drunk dad?"

"Guys, just back off ok? I'm not like my father. Nothing like him. How can I be? I don't have a kid. At least not yet. Let's just sit down and have a few beers, I'm sure we can work something out." Craig was so drunk he almost fell on the spot.

Sean and Jay could hear Manny crying and Ellie and Emma trying to comfort her.

"Craig, listen to Manny. She's crying in there, because of you!" Jay was getting pissed, he didn't want Elizabeth to have a father like he had.

Manny walked out of her and Craig's room. She wanted to talk to him. She needed him to be their for her. She wanted to be there for him. But lately things just turned to shit. It was Craig's fault. She didn't want to leave him, but if he kept drinking, she would.

"Sean. Jay. Can I talk to Craig alone please?" It wasn't really a question, more like a demand. Jay and Sean walked out of the living and into the kitchen, Ellie and Emma followed.

"Craig, baby, please. Stop this. You're ruining your life. Why are you drinking so much?"

"No, Manny I'm not ruining my life. How can I even try, if you're the one ruining it for me?"

Manny started to cry even harder. She couldn't believe he said that. "Craig, you know you don't mean that. I know you love me. You're just trying to hurt for some sick reason." She walked over to him and tried to hug him. "Craig please, I love you."

Craig pushed her away and walked out the door.

Ellie and Emma say Manny fall. They gasped and ran to their friends, their boyfriends following behind them. They heard the frot door slam and went after Craig.

Emma sat down next to her friend. She had fallen into the coffee table. The coffee table wasn't that sturdy, so once Manny fell on the wood had cracked, and snapped in half. Her head had hit the floor when the table collapsed, she was laying there unconscious, "Manny! Oh my god. Manny are you ok? Please answer me." She put her hand to her nose to see if she was breathing. She was but it was very faint.

Ellie put her hand under Manny to see if anything was hurting her. She could feel something wet, and quickly pulled her hand out. She looked at and almost fainted. It was blood.

"Oh my god! Emma, she's bleeding."

"El, call 911. Get the guys back in here now."

Ellie ran to grab the cordless phone. She was yelling for Sean and Jay to get back in here while she dialed, 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My friend, she...She's pregnant and she fell. She landed on the coffee table. She's not moving." Ellie started to cry.

"Is she breathing?"

"Em, is she breathing?" Emma shook her head yes, "Yes, she's breathing."

"How far along is she."

"Um...I think she's like 7 months."

"OK, listen. An ambulance is on it's way. Stay on the line with me, OK?"

"OK. I can hear the sirens!"

XXXX

Jay and Sean had been standing in the doorway not sure what to do. They had caught up with Craig when they heard Ellie yelling their names. They didn't even bother grabbing Craig. They just ran back to the apartment. They could hear the sirens coming. They didn't know what to do. They walked out of the doorway and ran over to the ambulance and told them where Manny was. The paramedics ran into the house over to Manny. The gently pushed away Emma. She didn't want to leave Manny's side.

"What happened?"

Jay answered, he didn't even know he could speak, "She was pushed. Her boyfriend, he...he was drunk..And...and she was trying to calm him down. She wen...went to hold his hand. He just pushed her. Without even...without even looking back."

The paramedic looked at his friend, "Tom, we need to get her to the ER right now. We have to save at least one life!"

Ellie and Emma looked at each other. What did they mean? Manny had to be OK, so did her baby. The baby had to be alright.

XXXX

Ellie was sitting next to Sean with her head on his shoulder. Jay was sitting across from them, waiting for Emma to get back from using the phone. When he saw her walking towards them he stood up and walked towards her.

"I called her mom and Joey. Joey's out looking for Craig. He sounded really mad. Her mom, just started crying and said she would be right over."

The doctor walked out and looked at the 4, "Well, Ms. Santos will be alright. She's woke up a little after she got her, but we gave her something to help her sleep. However, she had some bruises on her legs and arms that were not caused from what happened tonight."

Ellie and Emma looked confused. The same thought raced through their minds, 'Had Craig hit her before this?'

Sean looked confused. The doctor hadn't said anything about the baby. "What about...what about her baby?"

The doctor looked down at his charts, trying to avoid what he was going to say next, "I'm sorry, but the baby was born prematurely. Considering Ms. Santos was at the beginning of her third trimester, the baby may not make it. I'm not saying give up hope, but don't get your hope's up either."

"She has a name for the baby. It is a girl right?" Emma was shocked at everything that was going on, but if the baby did die, she knew Manny would want it to have a name.

"Yes, it is."

"Then, her name is 'Elizabeth Christina Marie'" Ellie and Emma had said it at the same time. They weren't sure what to say for a last name.

"What about the last name?"

Emma was about to answer, but she saw someone walk in.

"My daughter's last name is Manning. M-A-N-N-I-N-G."

* * *

Wow, I'm totally sucking writing this story. Sorry, if you guys hate it.I wanted to give a little twist. I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby or not. 


	10. Never Thought That I Would Be Alone

A lot of these chapters are named after songs, or a line from a song. This chapter I decided to add a song (Akon - Lonely). Hope it's ok. If you guys don't like it, let me know and I'll get leave it how it was. But, chapter 11 may have a song, too. Thank you all for the review. I still haven't decided about the baby, yet or even Manny.This chapter is pretty much all Craig. It's going to be pretty short tonight. I gotta get up early 2morrow.

Never Thought That I Would Be Alone

I woke up in the middle of the night

And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side

Coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her

I was feenin for her

So I hadda take a little ride

Back tracking ova these few years

Tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

'I have to walk faster...I can hear Sean and Jay. I don't know why they are screaming my name like that. What did I do?' Craig's mind was racing. He had no idea why everyone was yelling his name. He started talking out loud to himself.

"Think Craig, what did you do? OK, you were...talking to Manny. Oh, Manny. She's beautiful, you know?"

"I know what I did. What we did."

"What?"

"We pushed her. She fell. Then like a coward you ran. Couldn't even admire your work. I wonder if she'll make it. If she does, better hope that baby doesn't. You don't want to ruin your life even more do you?"

"What? We didn't...we couldn't have. Why? Manny, is she OK? I have to find out. I have to go back. Why did you make me? I hate you. Just go away. Stay away."

"I'll never go away. I'll always be here. You're little birdie on your shoulder. Get use to it."

Craig started walking back to the apartment. He saw the ambulance. He saw Manny being put into the ambulance. She wasn't moving. He decided to walk to the hospital. He would explain what happened. He didn't mean to do it, right? He was drunk.

"I'll just explain. Manny loves me. She'll understand. I know she will."

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life

After all I put u thru u still stuck around and stayed by my side

What really hurt me is I broke ur heart

Baby you were a good girl and I had no right

I really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

I'm so lonely

XXXX

He got to the hospital and went through the ER doors. He was about to turn a corner to try to find everyone when he heard people talking. It was Emma.

"I called her mom and Joey. Joey's out looking for Craig. He sounded really mad. Her mom, just started crying and said she would be right over."

"Well, Ms. Santos will be alright. She woke up a little after she got here, but we gave her something to help her sleep. However, she had some bruises on her legs and arms that were not caused from what happened tonight."

Craig figured that was a doctor. He got a little tense when he heard the last part. Had he really been hitting her?

"What about...what about her baby?"

"I'm sorry, but the baby was born prematurely. Considering Ms. Santos was at the beginning of her third trimester, the baby may not make it. I'm not saying give up hope, but don't get your hope's up either."

"She has a name for the baby. It is a girl right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, her name is 'Elizabeth Christina Marie'"

"What about the last name?"

Craig wanted to keep hiding behind the corner, but he figured they would say Santos, and not Manning. He couldn't control himself. So, he came strolling out as if nothing was wrong.

"My daughter's last name is Manning. M-A-N-N-I-N-G."

Emma's face dropped. Ellie grabbed Sean's arm. Jay was getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Hey, guys. Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to."

Jay backed up trying to control himself, "Craig, get the fuck out of here. Now."

Another doctor came out, "Excuse me, but is one of you Craig?"

"Yes, I am." Craig walked up to the doctor who had just came out.

"Follow me, please. Ms. Santos is asking for you."

Never thought that id be alone

I didnt hope you'd be gone this long

I jus want u to call my phone

So stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home)

Baby girl I didn't mean to shout

I want me and you to work it out

I never wished Id ever

Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...


	11. Stay together for the kids

**Stay Together For the Kids**

Craig walked into Manny's room. He didn't really know what to say to her. She looked so beautiful, even as rough as she looked. He knew he had made too many mistakes the past few weeks and wanted to make it up to her.

"Craig?" Manny looked at him dazed.

Craig rushed over to her, "Yeah, it's me."

"Why, Craig? Why would you do this? We might lose our daughter."

"I don't know Manny. I'm just so sorry. I want you to forgive me. I need you to. You have been there for me from the very beginning, even more than Ashley ever was. Please, just give me another chance. I know I can make it up to you, and to Elizabeth."

"Craig, I will give you another chance. Only because I can tell you meant it. You have to promise to go to AA meetings. One screw up, and you're gone. I'll leave you and I'll take Elizabeth with me." She reached for his hand and he grabbed it. She pulled him towards her and they kissed. Craig slowly pulled away.

"Manny..." he reached into his jacket and pulled out a box, a box he's been carrying around for weeks.

"Yea?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh Craig! Of course!"

He slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her the forehead. Something caught his eye on the other side of the room. It was Emma, Ellie, Sean and Jay.

"Hey Guys." Manny said happily, "Craig, could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, of course." Craig walked past them saying sorry softly to them.

Manny looked at them, she knew they wouldn't approve, but she didn't care. She wanted a family.

"Guys, before you say anything, I know what you're thinking. How can I marry him after all this? It's just one more chance. And I'll have you 4 to make sure I don't let him do it again. Just one more chance, for Elizabeth."

Once she said the last part, they all said OK.

Jay walked over to her bed, "So, how are feeling? No details on the labor, though. Don't freak out the girls too much. I think me and Cameron want to actually be able to have kids with them." Everyone last at what Jay had said. Emma looked shocked because that meant Jay was actually thinking about staying with her for a long time.

"Well, I don't remember a lot of it anyways, Jay. I just remember hearing Elizabeth whimper a little and then they took her away and when I asked a nurse if I could see her, she said she wasn't sure. Guys, what's going on with her? Is she going to be ok. I know I almost lost her, but that's all I know."

"Manny, don't worry she'll be fine. She's a fighter, just like her Mommy." Emma was trying to not sound upset.

"Yeah, hun. She'll pull through. Just wait." Ellie smiled at her, and reached for Sean's hand.

Sean decided he would try to find out what was going out, "I'll be right back, I'm going to try to find out what's going on. Jay wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure man."

The two boys left, leaving Manny, Ellie and Emma to talk about Manny's new engagement.

"OK, Ellie and me were planning a baby shower for next..."

"But now since you and Craig are getting married, we figured we could change it to a baby/wedding shower in a month. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great guys. I don't know what I would do with out you guys."

XXXX

When Sean and Jay walked out of the room, they were face to face with Craig.

"Guys, look, I know I fucked up. Badly. I just talked to Joey, he said I can have my job back, but under the same circumstances that Manny gave me. I have to go to AA meetings. I get that you both want to kick my ass right now, and I would want to do the same thing if I was in your shoes. I promise, if this ever happens again, which it wont, you both can kick my ass and I'll write that down so if you kick my ass too much you wont get arrested."

Sean and Jay laughed and both said "OK, we want that document on our desk tomorrow morning, but right now, let's go find out what's going on with your daughter."

They walked around the hospital looking for someone to help them. Every 'doctor' would say something like, "oh you want so and so in pediatrics", or "you want so and so in surgery". Until they found a very helpful nurse.

"Oh, yes, Baby Manning. She's the hit of the floor tonight. She's a little fighter. Everyone keeps saying she probably wont make it through the night, but I've been here so long I can tell."

Craig looked at her with pleading eyes, "And what do you think?"

"You must be the Daddy." Craig said yes and she continued talked, "Well, Daddy, I think you got yourself a very strong baby here. She'll definitely pull through, so stop your worries." She brought them to an incubator and left the 3 boys alone.

"Wow, Craig she's so tiny." Sean sounded amazed, he never really saw a baby right after they were born.

"Yeah, man. Look she has your eyes Craig, and Manny's nose. Thank god for that!"

Craig lightly punched him, "Shut up Jay. She's so beautiful. Guys, I'm a dad. This is my daughter."

Sean and Jay looked at each other, "We'll leave you two alone."

XXXX

Manny was released from the hospital after a few days of being there. Little Elizabeth made it and was coming home today, the day of the baby/wedding shower. When Manny and Craig left to pick her up, Sean, Emma, Ellie and Jay set up the house. Well, Ellie and Emma set everything up and the boys got all the food. Manny and Craig didn't know that the shower was today.

Emma looked at the window, she saw them pull up, "They're here! Everyone hide!"

By everyone Emma meant, Ellie, Jay, Sean, Paige (she stopped being a bitch), Snake, Spike, Manny's mom, Joey, Caitlin, Angie (Craig's sister), Terri, Toby, J.T., Liberty, Spinner, and Hazel. They all found different spots to hide. Emma, Ellie, Sean and Jay stood in the middle of the living room. Once they opened the door everyone slowly jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Manny and Craig looked upset. Manny went running to their room, followed by Ellie and Emma. Everyone just stood there.

"Craig, what's going on?" Joey walked up to him.

Craig stood there, with tears coming down his face, "It's Elizabeth..."

* * *

Yes, I'm a total bitch for the last part. I just need some more drama. Sorry. I love drama, what can I say. I dont even know when I'm going to end this or how. ANy ideas lemme know. Sorry if you hate, it's my first fic, what do you expect?


	12. Falling Down

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just had writers block. I still have it a little so give me a break. I have no clue how this story will end. I don't even know when it will. Eventually it'll become more Jay and Emma.

**

* * *

**

Falling Down

Jay looked at Craig, "What happened Craig? Wasn't Elizabeth doing fine?"

Sean walked over to Craig and walked him outside, away from the party. Jay followed behind.

"We...went into the nursery after signing all the papers to have her released. Manny was sitting in a rocking chair with her. She was so happy that she could finally hold her without any tubes hanging out of her tiny little body..." Craig just trailed off. He didn't want to admit what was happening.

"Craig, man, I know it's hard. But, please tell us. What happened?" Sean sounded desperate. 'Manny and Craig were like a family,' he thought. 'No, not _like_ family they are family.'

"She just stopped coo-ing. Her eyes were closed. I thought she was sleeping. Then Manny panicked...The...doctors rushed over to the baby, they grabbed her from Manny as if Elizabeth was the Black Plaque. I looked at her, the baby I mean, and she was a light color blue. I didn't know what to do. I could hear Manny yelling to the doctors 'What's wrong with her? Please do something! Craig, what's going to happen to our daughter?' I just put my arms around her and hugged her. I told her it would be ok."

Jay and Sean looked at Craig, and then at each other. They were waiting for him to continue. They didn't want to say anything, mainly because they had no clue what to say to him. Craig sighed and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He started talking again.

"Her lung collapsed. The doctors don't know how or why. She's back in an incubator. She will only get better if she gets a transplant. But even then, she might not be ok. She was put on the top of the list because of how young she is. Manny, is a mess. I'm just in shock I guess. We have to get a pager, and only give the number to the hospital."

The 3 of them sat in silence for about 5 minutes, until Sean decided to break the silence, "Craig, I know this situation, totally blows, but she is still alive and you and Manny are getting married. Celebrate that. Don't just look at the downside of things."

"He's right Craig," Jay walked over to Craig and gave him a manly hug. "Go in there, wipe away those tears and just relax. I'll go out and get a pager. On me. Alright?"

Craig looked at Jay and felt a little better, "Alright, thanks Jay. And thank you, Sean."

"No problem," Sean and Jay said in unison.

"Oh and Jay?" Craig said with a sly smile.

"What's up?"

"Don't go getting me a girly pager or anything alright?"

Jay started laughing, "Thanks for the idea. Tell Emma I'll be back in a few?"

XXXX

Manny was laying face down on her bed. She had hear Ellie and Emma come in. She just didn't want to talk. It was nothing against them. She just didn't to say what happened at the hospital. If she did, she knew it would be truth. She thought maybe if she kept her head down laid still, they would just go away. She was wrong, though, and she knew it. They were like sisters. No, they were closer than that. They were one person split up into 3 different bodies and she always knew Elizabeth would have some of their traits even though they weren't blood related. There was a bond between herself, Ellie and Emma. There always was one. Even when Ellie and Manny didn't really talk, before they became friends, they both could feel a connection. Manny was always close to Emma, even when they would fight, they both knew they could go to each other with anything. Manny hoped Elizabeth would be strong like Ellie and Emma. Manny knew that she wasn't strong, she would crumble at the slightest hint of trouble. Manny say up, deciding she had to talk to them.

"Elizabeth's lung collapsed. She's on the top of the list for a transplant. There's nothing we can do besides wait. I was holding her and I thought she was sleeping. Then, she started turning blue. I could hear screaming. I felt like I was just floating about everything watching the doctors examine her and poking her with more needles. The screaming I heard just kept getting louder. I could feel Craig's arm on me. I realized it was me screaming. When they told us what happened, I just started crying even harder. She was suppose to come home today. She was suppose to be in her crib, in a house filled with people who love her. But she has to stay there. With emotionless doctors and nurses, who try to act like they care but I can tell it's just pity." Manny stopped talking for a minute. She realized she was squeezing her hand into a fist and her nails were cutting her palm, she sighed and started talking about. "I need her, I love her. She's my baby. She was suppose to be the best thing in my life. I can't lose her guys."

Emma and Ellie walked over to her and both wrapped their arms around her. They didn't know what to do. They didn't want Manny to have to go through this. They wouldn't want anyone to go through this pain.

"Manny, look, I know I may be out of line by asking this, but why don't you go out and talk to everyone who came today? It might take your mind of what's going on. I'm not saying you shouldn't think about what's going on," Ellie stopped talking when she heard a knock at the door. Emma walked over to it and then quickly closed it and sat down next to Manny. Ellie started talking again "Just relax. Elizabeth will be ok. She will. If she's anything like you, she'll pull through."

Manny smiled, "You mean if she's anything like her aunts, she'll pull though."

Ellie and Emma looked at each other, relieved that Manny had actually smiled. Ellie turned to Emma, "So, who was at the door?"

"Oh, it was Sean. It just wanted to tell me that Jay went to go get a pager. He didn't want Manny or Craig to be bothered by going to the store."

Manny looked up, "That was nice of him. I don't think I'm in too much of a shopping mood."

Ellie reached up and put her hand on Manny's forehead, "Manny, are you feeling ok? Did you just say you weren't in the shopping mood?"

They all laughed, even Manny. "OK, I know. It's hard to believe. I claim temporary insanity."

They continued to laugh, and made their way out to the party. No one asked what was wrong, they figured Manny and Craig would tell them when they were ready. They knew she was still alive though. She had to be or the party would have been cancelled.

XXXX

Emma was laying in her and Jay's bed when she heard the front door close. She got up, and walked out of the room. She saw Jay and hugged him.

"Jay I can't believe what's happening. What if something happens? Elizabeth has to make it! Manny would...well I don't even want to say it, but I know it'll be bad..."

Jay cut her off, "Em, relax. She'll be ok. She's a fighter."

"I know, I know." Emma relaxed at a bit and they walked over to the couch. After realizing what time it was, she turned to Jay, "What took you so long? I thought you were just getting a pager?"

"Yeah, I got that." He tossed a bright pink pager at her. "I also did a few more things while I was gone."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I stopped by to see Elizabeth for some advice..."

Emma looked at him as if he was crazy, "Jay, she's a month old. How much advice can she give?"

"A lot actually. She has a very old soul. You can tell by her eyes." Jay smiled and reached in his pocket. He kept what he pulled out of his pocket from Emma.

"Jay why are you acting weird?"

"Emma, with everything that's happened, I've realized that we need to..."

"Need to what, Jay?"

He pulled himself off of the couch. (AN: oh come on you guys should have seen this coming), and onto on knee. He looked up at Emma, holding her left hand. Emma started to look nervous.

"Emma Nelson, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. After everything we have gone through in our lives, we never let it get in the way. I want to be with you until I die. Em, will you marry me?" Jay slowly opened the box he had been hiding, and opened it.

Emma just stared at him, she didn't know what to say. She looked at the ring. It was beautiful. She started to speak, "Jay..."


	13. I break in two over you

**I Break In Two Over You**

"Jay...Are you sure this is a good time? I mean, with everything that's going on?"

Jay's heart sank. "Emma, if we just wait for a good time, something different would happen. Please, just answer my question."

Emma looked at him, she knew he was serious. She wanted to scream yes the moment he got down on one knee, she couldn't say no, "Yes, Jay. I will marry you."

Jay slid the ring on her finger. Then, they kissed and he picked her up. He twirled her around. He was so happy. But the happiness was interrupted but a beeping noise.

"What is that noise, Jay?"

Jay looked down at the couch, and saw the bright pink pager. "Oh, shit, Em." He reached for the pager. It read '911' on the little screen. He had forgotten that he had given the hospital the number already.

"Oh my god, Jay. They can't already have a donor, can they?"

"I don't know. I'll go wake up Ellie and Sean and you go wake up Manny and Craig."

XXXX

Emma ran into Manny and Craig's room without even knocking. She didn't even care.

"MANNY! CRAIG! Get up now! It's the pager! It went off."

Manny and Craig jumped out of bed and got dressed. They ran into the living and almost crashed into Ellie, Sean and Jay.

Jay looked at them, "Let's go. Craig take your car, Sean you take yours, and I'll take mine. That way we each have a car."

The guys got in the drivers seat of the their cars and they girls got into the car that belonged to their boyfriend. Craig pulled out first. It was more important for him and Manny to get their first. Sean and Ellie followed them and Jay and Emma were quickly following behind.

"Jay, this is good, right? I mean this has to be a good sign?"

"I hope so Em. I don't know how long I will be able to hold out on telling our best friends that we're engaged. It just doesn't seem right to tell them right now."

"I know what you mean. But, Jay...I am happy we're going to get married. It's the best thing. But, what if..." Emma just trailed off and laughed at her idea.

"What if, what?" Jay looked at her quickly.

"What if we just elope?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, It'll be easier. Less stress for everyone. Just us."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"How about now?"

"Are you serious?" Emma looked at him.

"Yeah." He pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Sean. Emma and I are going to take a little detour. Keep us updated though. Bye."

"Where will we go?"

"We can drive down to Niagra Falls. They should have a 24 hour wedding chapel."

Emma rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a rush of guilt. She was running off to get married, while one of her closest friend's daughter was in the hospital.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short. I think I may just skip like a year. Would you guys mind? Let me know. I'll try my best to post more. 


	14. Tidal Wave

I've been trying to think of where I want this story to go. I'm not satisfied enough with it to end it. So, expect more chapters, and possibly a sequel. This chapter is just going to be about all the characters I started to bring into the story but neglected them and also the 6 (kind of 7 I guess) main characters. I'm going to try and do 2 chapters a night. Thanks for the good reviews, guys. I appreciate it. Pretty much every time I've sat down and typed this story, I've been fueled on Dorito's and Pepsi, and occasionally a cigarette. This chapter is named "Tidal Wave" because it just seems to fit because of all the characters I'm going to hit y'all with I really don't say y'all. I'm from Massachusetts. Forgive me for the way I'm writing this chapter. I'll try to have this chapter the only one in this format. Now, onto the story.

* * *

Tidal Wave

(a/n: This chapter and on, is set two years ahead, so in March 2007. Elizabeth came home a month after she was born, and she was born in Feb. So, that's about right.)

Paige: She graduated from DCS in 2005 and went to college in the States to study law at Harvard University. Her and Spinner got engaged shortly after they graduated. They have yet to start planning their wedding. She hasn't been back to Toronto since the Summer of '05. She hasn't really been in touch with anyone. She does occasionally call up Hazel.

Spinner: Spinner barely graduated with the rest of his class. He's living in Massachusetts with Paige. He doesn't go to college but works at a underground music store. He loves his life, but sometimes wonders what would have happened with him and Manny. He's jealous of what the two of them have. He doesn't have anything like that with Paige. They only got engaged because that was the next step in their relationship. Neither of them were faithful to each other. He would meet random girls at his work, and she would see Matt whenever he was in town. They both knew about each others affairs, but neither of them said anything, it's what kept them together.

Terri: Terri graduated with Paige and all her friends. Half way through her last year at Degrassi she got pregnant. She decided to keep the baby and she got married to the baby's father, Toby. She had a boy in September 2005, and his name was James Michael. They were married soon after they graduated. They live in British Columbia and still talk to a lot of their friends back home.

Toby: Toby ended up skipping a year and ended up graduating with Terri, his wife. He had a handsome son, James. He was 17 months. Toby was going to school and was studying to be a psychologist. He was eventually planning on working at a school as a guidance counselor. He didn't want what he went through with the school shooting to repeat it self for his son.

Liberty: She ended up staying back due to the fact her grades slipped once she started going to the Ravine and hooking up with whoever she came across. She is suppose to graduate this summer. She lost all potential and is one of Degrassi's biggest sluts.

J.T.: He graduated, surprisingly. He broke up with Liberty because she was cheating on him. He kept in touch with almost everyone from DCS. He was seeing some chick from his University.

Emma and Jay: They graduated in 2006. They decided not to elope. Instead, they had a small wedding in July of 2005. All their friends and family were there. They live in Emma's parent's house now, because they moved to Montreal shortly after Emma and Jay graduated. Emma found out she is 4 months pregnant, she is due late August, 2007. Jay owns a Auto Repair Shop with Sean and Craig.

Ellie and Sean: They graduated with Emma and Jay. They got engaged right after graduation and planning a wedding for June 2007. They moved next door to Emma and Jay. They couldn't stand not living together anymore, so they settled for the next best thing. They still have no kids, but are trying. Sean owns a Auto Repair Shop with Jay and Craig.

Manny and Craig: Craig graduated in 2005. Manny graduated in 2006. They live across the street from Emma and Jay, and Ellie and Sean. They are doing great. Craig has been sober since the night Elizabeth was born. Craig owns a Auto Repair Shop with Sean and Jay.

(A/n: now for the person who've all been waiting for...)

Elizabeth: She survived her transplant. She is doing a lot better. She just turned two and is huge. She wants a brother or sister. For everything she's been through she's a very smart little girl. The doctors only gave her a few months after her transplant because for a while it looked like her body was going to rejected the organ.


	15. Morning

**Morning**

Emma tossed and turned in her and Jay's bed. For the past two months she has been feeling like shit. She was four months pregnant, with morning sickness, mood swings, and everything else imaginable. She looked at the clock on her night stand, it glowed 5:23 AM. She decided to just get up and take a bath. Jay had installed a Jacuzzi bathtub, with the help of Sean and Craig of course in the master bathroom. Whenever she was in it, she was so comfortable.

She walked into the bathroom with her bathrobe around her. She lit some candles, lightly scented because she couldn't stand the smell of strong ones, turned the water on, then hit the button for the Jacuzzi. She grabbed the garbage bucket and moved it next to the tub, just in case. She opened the towel closet, grabbed a towel and put it on the side of the tub. Once it was full enough she took off her robe and got in.

She rested her head on the inflatable tub pillow and daydreamed. She couldn't wait to have her baby, but lately she's been thinking that she might be having twins. She was already so big. She was snapped out of her day dreams by a voice.

"Em..Are you in that tub again?" It was Jay. She realized she must have been in there for almost an hour because Jay gets up at 6:30.

"Yeah, hun. At least it's not going to waste right? Like you said it would."

Jay walked in. He admired his beautiful wife. She was even more beautiful now that she was carrying their child.

"Emma, really, stop getting so damn gorgeous."

"I can't help it Jay," She stood up from the tub and reach for her towel, "I have to look my best if I want to keep you around." She laughed.

"Babe, you could have warts all over you and I wouldn't care." They kissed and Jay got in the shower.

XXXX

"Craig! It's time to get up!" Manny yelled up the stairs to her husband, daughter in her arms.

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Is da mornin!" Elizabeth was bouncing in Manny's arms, laughing as Craig was walking down the stairs half asleep.

"Morning, Gorgeous." He gave Manny a kiss on the lips, "And good morning princess" He took Elizabeth from Manny and spun her around.

"Craig, be careful."

"Manny, it's been two years. She's fine. Right baby, you're perfect!" He kissed his daughter on the forehead before putting her in her highchair.

"I want sandwich!" Elizabeth said in a demanding voice.

"Elizabeth, it's the morning. You can have cereal, waffles or something else that's breakfast-y. Sandwiches are for lunch and sometimes dinner."

Elizabeth sighed, "Cereal!"

Craig laughed and quickly ate his breakfast before running up the stairs to get in the shower.

XXXX

"Ellie, come on babe. Get up." Sean walked into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"Five more minutes?" Ellie replied tiredly. Sean was surprised she didn't add a mom or a dad to the end of that.

"No, El. You're suppose to go to the doctor today, remember?"

Ellie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed Sean's arm and pulled him down with her.

"You are no fun."

"Sure I am Ellie, but I have to get to work, and you have to get to the doctors."

"Yeah, to go and be told what I already know."

"You don't know that. You did miss your period, so maybe you are?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I am. What if I can't get pregnant?"

"Then we'll adopt."

* * *

Totally lame chapter. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. 


	16. You're All I Need

OK, I am running out of ideas for chapters. I'm trying to relate the chapter to the title, but I can't so don't even pay attention to the title of the chapters.

**

* * *

**

You're All I Need

Ellie pulled up to her doctor's office at ten o'clock. She parked and walked into the building.

"Hi, I'm Ellie, I have an appointment with Dr. Reede."

The secretary looked up at her, shocked. "Ellie? Ellie Nash?"

Ellie looked confused, "Uh, yeah...The one and only. Do I know you?"

The girl stood up, she was about 5 foot 6, thin except for her stomach, she was obviously pregnant. She had dark hair and brown eyes.

"You seriously have no idea who I am do you?"

Ellie looked at again. She knew she knew her from somewhere. She wished the girl was wearing a name tag. "I'm sorry, I don't. Did we go to school with each other?"

"Yes we did. It's me, Alex. You know the girl who got cheated on and got an STD." Alex laughed.

"Oh my god! Wow. I wouldn't have even guessed. You look good. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes! And you'll never guess who the father is."

Ellie's head was screaming, 'Please don't say Jay!'

"Who is it?"

"J.T. Yorke." Ellie looked shocked, "Yeah, I know right. I came back from the States a year ago to go to a University up here and we started hanging. One thing led to another, we eloped and I'm due June."

"Wow, Alex. That's awesome. Sean and I are trying."

"You guys are still together! Wow!"

"Yep. We're doing good. He co-owns a auto shop with..." She trailed off she wasn't sure if she should say who.

"With Jay and Craig. I know."

"Oh ok."

"I heard Emma's pregnant. How is she? And how's Manny's daughter? I heard she had a rough time."

"Emma's good, she's four months now, due in August. Elizabeth is doing great, she surprised a lot of us, including the doctors."

"That's great. Jay treating Emma alright?" Alex looked concerned. She didn't want Emma to be left alone with a baby. Her and Emma never really got along, but she was just looking out for her.

"Yeah, of course. They got married. So, did Manny and Craig. Sean and I are next."

A tall woman opened a door off to their right. She was in her late 30's and was in great shape. "Alex, are you bugging my patients?" She said with a laugh.

"No, actually Ellie and I went to school together. We were just catching up. She's all yours now." Alex smiled and told Ellie she would steal her number so they could hang out sometime.

XXXX

"So, Ellie. When was your last period?" Dr. Reede asked, while flipping through her notes.

"The end of January."

"Have you felt sick or anything?"

"Not that much. Just with certain foods, but I really haven't got my hopes up."

"Well, that's do an ultrasound, that way you won't have to wait for a test, ok?"

"Alright."

Ellie laid back on the chair and pulled her shirt up a little. Dr. Reede pulled over the sono-gram machine and put some gel on Ellie's stomach.

"Alright, let's see." She moved the thing (a/n sorry but I can't remember what it's called, but it looks like a microphone in a way, you move it around on a stomach and it like does this echo effect thing. I should know this, I have a kid.)

"Well? Am I?"

"Yes. You are. You're about 2 months. Congratulations."

Ellie smiled, and was speechless but she managed to say thank you. Dr. Reede left the room so Ellie could clean herself up.

She walked out of the room and went up to Alex to make another appointment.

"Congratulations El! I just heard the good news! You must be psyched!"

"Yeah, I am. I know Sean will be even more excited than me."

Alex smiled and looked at the computer, "OK you have an appointment in April on the 26 at 11 o'clock. Sound good?"

"Yes, it does. Give me a call ok?"

"Alright I will. Later."

XXXX

Ellie drove to the auto shop and ran out of her car over to Sean. When she saw him so dived on him.

"Whoa! El! What are you doing?"

"Sean! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Sean screamed and grabbed her. Then quickly put her down, he didn't want to chance hurting his future daughter/son. He looked over at Jay and Craig, "Hear that guys! I'm going to be a dad!"

Jay and Craig walked over to them. They gave Sean a high five and kissed Ellie on the cheek. "Now you're one of us, Sean!" Craig smiled at him, and patted him on the back.

Ellie was bouncing up and down, "I'm going to go tell Emma and Manny. Are they at the house Jay?"

"Yeah, they should be."

"OK, great. I'll see you later hun," She gave Sean a kiss and the guys a hug. She started walking out of the shop and turned around, "Oh, guess who I saw?"

"Who?" The 3 asked in unison.

"Alex. Yes, Jay. That Alex. She's pregnant! With J.T.'s kid. They're married, too! Isn't that weird!"

XXXX

Ellie walked into Jay and Emma's house without knocking, she was family it didn't matter.

"Em! Manny! Where are you guys?" Ellie called out.

"We're in the kitchen, El."

When Ellie walked into the kitchen she was Manny put a finger up to her mouth and said shh. Then she pointed to the playpen with a sleeping Elizabeth in it.

Ellie tried to whisper her exciting news, "Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Emma and Manny squeaked and ran over to her.

Emma smiled at her, "Finally someone to complain to who understands."

Manny punched her arm lightly, "Yeah, Em, cause I've never been pregnant."

"Well, you know what I mean."

The 3 girls hugged. They were all mothers now. It was like a messed up version of the Brady Bunch. They were all happy, until their little world would come crashing down around them.


	17. Tonight I'm Wearing My Best Smile

I forgot to do this...I DO NOT OWN EMMA, JAY, MANNY, CRAIG, ELLIE, SEAN, PAIGE, ALEX, LIBERTY, J.T., TOBY, TERRI, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN HERE EXCEPT FOR DR. REEDE AND ELIZABETH. I don't have names for Emma and Ellie's kids yet, but I will own them. I don't own anything Degrassi. I would like to own Mike Lobel though. Damn, he's drool worthy. OK..So, we all get that I don't own any of the characters? Good.

Oh and someone asked how old my daughter was...she'll be 3 in August.

* * *

**Tonight I'm Wearing My Best Smile**

Jay went to the store late one night to get Emma some Hot Pockets and ice cream. She always had cravings late at night. Sometimes she would go to bed, and wake up with them. Of course Jay, being the loving husband that he is would always run to the store for her. He figured tonight was just like any other night.

Jay walked to the frozen section of a 24 hour convenient store. He grabbed Chunky Munky ice cream and pepperoni pizza hot-pockets. She usually didn't eat meat, but she couldn't help what she craved. He walked over to the chips and grabbed a few bags for himself. Then over to the drinks and grabbed a few Pepsi's and Country Time Lemonade for Emma. He was about to pull out his cell phone to make sure she didn't want anything else when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jay bent down to pick up the stuff he dropped and looked up at the person he bumped in to, "Alex?"

Alex was looking down at him, "Jay. How's it going?"

Jay stood up, "It's going good. Emma asked me to run to the store for her."

"Cravings?"

"Yeah." Jay then remembered what Ellie told them earlier about Alex, "Oh, I forgot that Ellie told us you were pregnant, congratulations."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She stared at the drinks, and grabbed an orange juice.

"So, how's J.T.?"

"He's OK. I guess."

"He hasn't really called us lately. Now we know why. He's actually getting his life good." Jay smiled at her.

They both walked up to the counter together. Alex put her stuff down first and Jay put his with hers. He looked at Alex, "I'll take care of it." He pulled out his wallet. He thought Alex was going to object at first.

The cashier just handed Jay back his change, when someone came running into the store. He was about 6 feet, kind of skinny and was wearing a clown mask. The cashier then ducked under the counter and jumped back up. He had pulled out a gun.

Jay stepped back, almost knocking Alex over, "What the fuck!"

Alex almost screamed. The cashier pointed the gun at the guy who came in, "What took you so long, man?"

"Sorry, the wires wouldn't connect right on the car we grabbed." The guy looked at Jay and Alex, "What the hell, let people in? Now they know what you look like!"

"If I didn't the people around here would have known something was up."

Jay was standing about 2 feet in front of Alex. He was afraid if they moved then something bad would happen. He slowly reached into his pocket and pushed the 1 button. His and Emma's house was on speed-dial. He hoped she would answer the phone and hear what was going on.

Alex looked at Jay. She wanted to get his attention. She didn't know what she should do. She was afraid for herself, but more for her unborn baby.

"Now, we're going to have to shoot them. I told you I wanted this clean." The guy who had came running in walked over to Jay and Alex.

Jay finally spoke up, "Dude, please. Just let her go. She's pregnant. Leave her alone. My wife is pregnant, too. Please. Don't shoot us. Here, I'll give you my money, and I'll empty out my account. There's an ATM right there," Jay pointed straight down the aisle him and Alex were standing in front."

Jay hoped he said 'shoot' loud enough. He wasn't sure if Emma had answered or not. Everyone was silent for about a minute. The two guys were contemplating taking Jay's money, when they heard sirens. The guy behind the counter looked like he pissed his pants. He jumped over the counter and grabbed his friends arm, "Just fucking shoot them, OK? Do you want to get arrested?"

Before he could finish what he was saying him and his friend were running out the door, but before they were totally gone, one of them turned around and aimed there gone at Alex. He fired.

"Alex! Move!" Jay turned around quickly and tried pushed Alex out of the way.

Jay was about to push Alex as she was wrapping her arms around her stomach. She knew she was going to fall, but she didn't. Jay did. She looked up and saw a few cops come in. Then she looked down at jay. A small pool of blood was forming. 3 paramedics came running in after the cops. They ran over to Jay and Alex. Alex saw the little hole where the bullet had entered.

"Jay! Oh my god! Jay please be ok! Jay!" Alex started screaming.


	18. Nervous Wreck

**Nervous Wreck**

Emma had been waiting for Jay to come when she got a call. She saw it was Jay's number. She answered it quickly.

"Jay?" He didn't answer her. She turned up the volume on the phone and she could faintly hear some guy yelling at someone.

"Now, we're going to have to shoot them. I told you I wanted this clean."

She heard Jay's voice, "Dude, please. Just let her go. She's pregnant. Leave her alone. My wife is pregnant, too. Please. Don't shoot us. Here, I'll give you my money, and I'll empty out my account. There's an ATM right there."

"Just fucking shoot them, OK? Do you want to get arrested?"

"Alex! Move!"

She heard a gun go off, and a thud. Then she could only hear silence. She quickly hung up the phone and dialed 911.

"911, What is your emergency?"

"My husband just called me, he went to get something at the store. I said his name but he didn't reply. Then I heard people yelling. Then a gun go off." After she finsihed, it finally hit her, Jay had been shot.

"OK, Mrs?"

"Hogart."

"What store was he going to?"

"White Hen, on Haverhill St."

"Alright the police and ambulance will be arriving there shortly. If there is anyone injured they will be going to Toronto General Hospital. If you hold for a few minutes, I can let you know if you need to go there."

"Yes, I'll hold." Emma heard the phone go silent, and put it on speaker phone. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Manny and Craig's number first.

"Craig! Something happened at the store. Jay called, I think he might have been shot. I'm on hold with the 911 operator. I'm waiting for her to tell me if I need to head to the hos..."

"Miss Hogart?" It was the operator.

"Craig, one second."

"Yes?"

"You need to go to the hospital right now."

"Yes. Thank you." Emma hit the end button and started talking to Craig again, "Craig?"

"Yeah, Em. I'm here. Please tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not. She told me I have to go to the hospital right now. Jay had the car though. Can you drive me?"

"Yes of course. I'll wake Manny and tell her. I'll have her call Joey to ask if he can watch Elizabeth. Then have her call Sean and Ellie and they can drop Elizabeth off. After they can head to the hospital."

"Thank you. I'll meet you outside."

Emma grabbed a bag and stuffed it with some clothes for Jay, a toothbrush, hair brush, some CD's and grabbed a portable stereo. Then, she packed another bag for herself. She was an expert at packing fast. She had been practicing since she got pregnant. She made her way out to the porch and saw Craig running over to her.

"Emma! Why are you carrying all this stuff! It's not good!" Craig grabbed everything from her except her purse.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Craig slammed the trunk and they were off.

XXXX

Manny watched as Craig left. She couldn't believe what he just told her. Jay was hurt. She quickly got dressed and called Joey.

"Joey? Hi. It's Manny. I'm sorry for calling so late. But we need you to watch Elizabeth."

"Why what's wrong?" It was clear he had been sleeping.

"Something happened to Jay. He was shot at White Hen."

"Oh my god. Yes I'll watch her. Bring her right over."

"Thank you. See you." Manny hung up the phone and walked to Elizabeth's room. She was sleeping. So, Manny just packed some clothes and diapers and left her in her pajamas.

She sighed and started talking to herself, "I can't believe this. Maybe it was a misunderstanding...Either way, my best friend needs me. I have to call Sean and Ellie."

She picked up the phone and dialed there number.

"Hello?"

"Ellie! Get up and wake up Sean. Jay was shot. I need you to drive me to Joey's to drop off Elizabeth. Then we have to get to the hospital."

"We'll be right there."

5 minutes later, Ellie and Sean ran upstairs. Elizabeth was in her car seat sleeping still. Manny had her diaper bag. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't know what to say. Sean picked up the car seat and they walked down to the car.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at Joey's. Sean got out, and opened the right door to the backseat and picked up the car seat. Manny got out and took the car seat from Sean. She walked up the stairs and the door opened.

"Go. Don't waste time. Call us when you know anything." Joey quickly took Elizabeth and het bag. Caitlin took the car seat from Joey and put it down. She picked up Elizabeth and placed her in the playpen they had out.

"Thank you. We will. Bye."

* * *

I was going to add more but I figured I could just right another chapter instead! 


	19. Emergency Room Romantic

**Emergency Room Romantic **

Emma and Craig walked into the emergency room of the Toronto General Hospital. They walked quickly over to the receptionist. She looked up at them.

"How may I help you?" She asked them sweetly.

"My husband was brought here not too long ago, Jason Hogart."

"Oh, yes. He's here. He's in surgery right now. He should be done in about hour. While you wait, I need you to fill out these forms. The girl he was with, is sitting in the waiting room." She handed Emma a clip board that had lots of forms for her to full out.

Craig looked at Emma confused, "What girl?"

"Oh that's right!" Emma had remembered hearing Jay yell Alex...but why?

They walked over to the waiting room and saw Alex sitting there. She was crying. She saw them walk in and she ran over to Emma.

"Emma! I'm so sorry! There were two guys, and one pulled out a gun. I didn't think they would shoot at us. They were walking away and out of the store. Then one turned and pulled the trigger. He was aiming for me...but...but...Jay. He pushed me out of the way! They won't tell me anything!"

Emma hugged Alex. "It's OK. I'm sure he'll be fine. The lady at the desk just said he was in surgery. Why were you at the store together?"

Alex looked at her, shocked. "No. No. It's not what you are thinking. We bumped into each other. Literally. We started talking and we were walking up to the counter. Then it happened."

"Did they catch the guys?"

"Yeah. They did. They won't tell us their names though."

Craig was standing a few feet away. He still hadn't believe anything he was hearing. Jay couldn't have been shot. What if he didn't survive? What about the baby? Jay was suppose to become a father. This couldn't be happening. Craig started to cry. He hadn't cried for a bad reason since they found out about Elizabeth before she had her transplant. Emma turned to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him the best she could with a pregnant stomach.

"Craig, he'll be OK. He has to be. No God is that mean to take a man away from his wife before he was the chance to meet his child."

Craig didn't understand how Emma was so calm. He should have been the one hugging her and relaxing her. He thought the maybe she was in shock.

"I know, Em. It's just I can't believe this."

XXXX

Manny, Sean and Ellie walked into the Emergency Room and fond their way to the waiting room. They saw Craig, Emma and Alex. They all walked in.

Sean was the first to speak, "Hey guys. How is he?"

Emma looked up from her chair. She was sitting between Craig and Alex, "Don't know. He's still in surgery."

Alex fill them in on what happened. When she finished a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Hogart?"

Emma stood up, "Yes?"

"I need to speak to you alone."

"No, it's fine. I'll just tell them what you say anyways."

"Alright if you insist. Your husband, Jason..."

Emma interrupted him, "It's Jay. He doesn't like to be called Jason."

"Sorry. Jay lost a good amount of blood. Luckily the bullet didn't hit his heart. However it did hit a main vein. He keeps waking up on and off. He's been asking for you. So, if you follow me, I'll bring you to his room."

She turned to her friends, "I'll be back."

XXXX

Emma opened the door to Jay's room. She saw him laying there, with tubes coming out of him and going into him. She started to cry. She almost lost her husband.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Em?"

She walked over, "Yes, Jay. I'm here." She sat on a chair next to his bed, "How are you feeling honey?"

"Been better." He tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "Emma, I've never been so scared."

"I know. I know. You're OK now though. You'll be fine. You have to be. Jay, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You know nothing can stop me from being with you. Not even a bullet."

"Stop cracking jokes. It's not funny. You could have died."

"I know that. I didn't though. I'm alive. I have a new look on life now, Em. And I can't wait until we have the baby. That's what I was made for. For this baby and you."

They sat in silence for a while. Until a knock on the door broke the silence. It was Ellie, Sean, Manny, Craig and Alex.

"Come in." Emma said.

Alex walked over to Jay first, "Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you. You saved my life, and my baby's."

Jay smiled, "Any half decent person would do the same."

"I know, but with our history..." Alex was interrupted by Emma.

"Is exactly that, history," Emma looked at her.

* * *

OK...Next chapter will be when Jay gets home from the hospital and all that good shit. This chapter was very corny. I am sorry! 


	20. Hold Your Breath

I'm going to make it so that the whole shooting thing was one May 14, 2007. No reason for that date. Just a random date. Remember, Emma's due in August, Ellie's due in October and Alex is due in June. This chapter will started on let's say, May 30? That's my birthday! So, it's Wednesday, May 30, 2007.

* * *

Hold Your Breath

Jay stepped into his house. It was full of close friends and family. He had come home today. He was excited about, too. He was happy to be home and out of the hospital. He felt great, like he had been giving a new reason to live. Emma was getting huge. Ellie was starting to show and Alex was about to pop.

"Unccy Jay!" Elizabeth pushed through the small crowd up people that formed around Jay. He was glad for the distraction.

"Hello, sweetie." He bent down and hugged her. The whole time he could feel a hand on his back. He looked up and saw it was Sean's, "Sean, I'm OK. I'm just bending over. I'm not picking her up."

"I know, man. I just worry, OK."

Jay reached up and pinched Sean's cheek, "Aw, Seany's worried about me!"

"Funny Jay."

Everyone said hi to Jay and some even brought gifts. Mainly baby stuff. Emma had announced after three hours that Jay needed rest. So, everyone said goodbye and left. Except for Manny, Ellie, Sean, Craig, Alex and Elizabeth, of course.

Alex was laying on the couch. J.T. was visiting someone in the State's so Emma had told Alex to stay with them and that it wasn't safe for her to be alone since she was so close to having the baby. Emma had set up the basement for her. It use to be Emma's room, so it wasn't too bad. Lately, Alex had just been laying on the couch, too tired to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Lex. You feeling alright?"

She turned on her from the show she was watching, "Yeah. Just tired. I can hardly move. I can't wait to have this baby."

Jay sighed, "Pretty soon Emma is going to be the same."

Alex laughed, "Ha. Yeah. Then Ellie."

Jay left Alex to fell asleep after talking for a little bit. He went into the kitchen and sat down with his friends, and wife. He reached for Emma's hand and kissed it.

Craig looked at him, "So, Jay. How you feeling? Glad to be home?"

"I'm feeling great. Of course I'm glad to be home. Wouldn't you be? I can finally sleep with my wife again. Who I'm sure has just got use to sleeping alone, in the big bed with her and her big pregnant belly."

Emma stuck out her tongue, "Well, that's why I figured you could just sleep on the floor..."

"Funny, Em. Funny."

Manny got up, "I think we should be getting home. Elizabeth is already asleep," She pointed to the floor between the TV and the couch Alex was on. It looked like a big pile of blankets, but it was Elizabeth, sound asleep. Craig stood up and walked over to his daughter and picked her up. He walked back out to the kitchen and let everyone give her a kiss bye. Then they left.

Ellie looked at Sean, "We should get going, too. It's getting late."

It was almost midnight. Sean agreed and they said goodbye. They quietly closed the door so they wouldn't wake Alex. She jumped up anyways.

"Um...Emma? Jay?"

Emma was half way up the stairs and Jay was locking the door. Jay walked over, "Yeah?"

Alex looked down at her legs, "I think my water broke!"

Emma ran down the stairs as fast as she could, "Wow, everything in our life has bad timing! Everyone just left!" She laughed.

Alex sat up with the help of Jay. Emma told Jay to walk her to the bathroom. She followed behind them. They walked inside the bathroom and she told Jay to get out and call the hospital, then Manny and Ellie. He left and Emma closed the door.

"OK, this is going to sound weird. But, take off your clothes, except your bra. I won't look I promise."

Alex laughed and did as she was told, although it was very awkward because her PJ pants, underwear and the bottom of her t-shirt were soaked. Emma stayed turned around and handed Alex a wet towel to clean herself up a bit, and then a dry towel to dry herself. When she was done, Emma passed her a pair of Jay's boxers that were folder on top of the dryer that was in the bathroom.

"He won't mind. Plus, they'll be more comfortable than your underwear. Here, take a shirt, too." They both laughed too.

"Can you pass me my bathrobe?"

"Sure." Emma grabbed the dark purple bathrobe that was behind the door.

"Alright, I'm all cleaned up."

"OK, let's get you to the hospital!"

They walked out to see Jay cleaning the couch. He had grabbed Alex's bag that was full of clothes and baby stuff, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

OK, This chapter sucks. I think I liked it better when they were in high school and there was all the drama...I suck at this. I'm tired, though. So, I'm going to bed. 


	21. authors note

Hello my patient readers. I wanted to apologize for not updating for a like a week or whatever. I have a few reasons though.

1. I've been caught up in editing pictures. Which you can see here http/ Feel free to browse through all the folders I have on that photobucket account, http/ Anything that says by me, I require credit if you use it on (3dbasketcase), (3dbasketcase), (sadhappychic), any websites, etc (R.C. Cassidy). If you use it as a background then no credit is needed.

2. I just figured out how to make music videos on my computer. To view those IM on AIM or AOL at skittlesxrayn and I will be happy to share with you. Also, I am on soulseek under irishskittles86.

3. I have to study for my GED. It's a huge book with like 4 or 5 subjects. That will occupy most of my computer time. I don't really have a time limit on the computer though. I get on pretty much whenever I want to get on. Although there are times when one of the many people who live in my house (dad, sister, brother, boyfriend, sister's boyfriend) want to use the computer.

4. I have writers block! I have no clue what to write. I will not end this story with the previous chapter. So, no worries. This story will have a proper ending.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I didn't think so many of you would like what I have written. You all have boosted my writers self esteem. I have been writing since I was about 12, but mainly poems. This is the first story or well fanfic that I have written.

I will post more once I get a chance to sit down and get some chapters out. Bare with me!

Knightsgurl a.k.a. R. C. Cassidy


	22. Complications Happen

Hey. I know I said I wasn't going to be posting much, but I have been studying the past two days like crazy and I need an escape! For those of you who want to know how old I am and stuff just look in my bio. I will answer the age thing, I'm exactly 19 and one month today! Alright on to the story!

* * *

Complications Happen

It had been 18 hours since Emma and Jay brought Alex to the hospital. Things were not progressing. The doctor said it was fine that her water broke because she was only due in two weeks. However, complications that the doctor overlooked, were becoming visible.

"Alex, don't push OK? No matter how much you feel like you have to, don't. The baby is in an awkward position. You might need to have a C-section." The doctor finished examining Alex, and excused himself. Emma was sitting in a chair next to Alex holding her hand.

"Em, what if something happens? What if the baby..." Alex started to cry.

Emma stood up from the chair and leaned in to give her a hug, "Alex, the baby will be okay. You can't stress. It might make things work." Emma's voice was shaking. She wasn't sure if she believed her own words. "Do you want some ice chips?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be right back. Want me to tell Ellie to come in?"

"Actually, do you think it would be weird if I asked you if Jay could come in?"

"No, of course not. I'll go get him." Emma opened the door and walked to the waiting room to where Jay, Craig, Manny, Sean and Ellie were sitting. "Jay? Alex wants to see you. I'm going to go get her some ice chips."

Jay got up and kissed Emma on the forehead before going into Alex's room. Ellie was leaning on Sean's shoulder, asleep. Craig looked like he was about to fall asleep, too. Manny got up, and walked to find ice chips.

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know. The doctor says she might need a C-section. Has anyone tried to call J.T.?"

Manny sighed, "Yeah, about that. I guess he doesn't want anything to do with the baby or Alex. He wants a divorce. I guess he met someone else. What an ass."

"I can't believe that. I wonder if Alex knows."

XXXX

Meanwhile in Alex's hospital room...

Jay politely knocked on the door, he faintly heard Alex say come in. He walked over to her bed.

"Jay, I need a favor." Alex sounded so close to death.

"Anything Lex."

"Sit down, first." Alex pointed to seat that was occupied by Emma 10 minutes ago. Jay quickly sat down and grabbed one of her hands.

"How are you doing?"

"Not good, Jay. Listen, if anything...If anything happens, you know, to me, I want you and Emma to take the baby. J.T..."

"Is an asshole and should be killed," he stopped when he saw the confused look on Alex's face, "Manny called him. He told her that he didn't want..." Jay couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't get how someone could just walk away from their child.

"To be burdened with a baby or me. That's not the point, though. I have a feeling. A bad one. I know something is going to happen. If it doesn't then good. Either way, I want to be prepared. I asked the nurse to bring me some forms to fill out. All that needs to happen now, is you and Emma just have to sign. That's if you want him or her."

"Alex, don't talk like this. Please. You're going to be OK."

"Jay, please. Just say you will take care of my baby if anything happens. These forms will be null and void if nothing happens to me. Please, Jay."

"Alright. I will. I know Emma will." Jay picked up the papers that were on the table on the other side of Alex's bed and signed his name. When he finished he turned back to Alex.

"Thank you, Jay. Don't let the baby know that J.T. didn't want anything to do with us. Don't let the baby know about all the bad things I've done."

"Alex, you're a great person. Your child will know that." Jay leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go get Emma to sign the papers. I'll be right, OK?"

"Alright."

Jay started walking towards the door, but a loud, long beeping sound stopped him. He turned back around. He looked at a monitor. It was a flat line. Then he looked at Alex. He ran over to her.

"No that's not a heart monitor. Right? Alex! You're sleeping! Please! Alex!" He ran to the door and opened it, "Someone help! Please!" A bunch of nurses and a few doctors came running in. He saw Emma and Manny walking down the hall. Jay suddenly remember the papers. He ran back in the room and grabbed them. It was Alex's last wish. A nurse saw him over by the bed and started yelling at him.

"You! Get out of here! We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we know!"

Jay ran out of the room and over to Emma. She was standing 10 feet away from Alex's room with everyone.

"Em, you have to sign these. Now. Alex said..." Jay started to cry. "Alex said she wants us...Wants us to adopt the baby if anything happens."

Emma grabbed the papers and went over to her bag and grabbed a pen. She signed it right away.

XXXX

An hour had passed since the monitor flat lined. A lady had came up to them asking for the papers. She didn't know what Alex's condition was, but a nurse had told her to get the papers as soon as possible.

The all sat quietly near the door. Trying to hear anything. Alex's voice, or a baby cry. Then finally at 1 a.m. on June 1, 2007, the heard a baby cry. About 10 minutes later a nurse came out to speak with Jay and Emma.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hogart?" Emma and Jay stood up, "I understand that if anything happened to Mrs. Yorke you both would gain custody of the child?"

They nodded yes. They didn't know what to say.

"Well, unfortunately, Mrs. Yorke died soon after she had the baby. She had to have a C-section. She lost too much blood. She said you both could decide on a name as long as the middle name was Jason and the last name Hogart. I'm very sorry." She walked away from them.

Emma and Jay looked at each other.

"Jay, we're going to have another baby in 2 months. How will we do this?"

"I don't know baby." He pulled her into a hug as their friends walked over to them.

Sean put an arm around Emma, "So, I don't know if I should say congratulations or not. This situation sucks."

XXXX

Emma and Jay were in the nursery holding Alex's baby. They were discussing baby names.

Emma looked at Jay holding the tiny baby, she couldn't believe what had happened.

Jay was looking down at the baby, then looked up at Emma, "How about Alexander?"

Emma smiled, "That's perfect. Alexander Jason Hogart."

They both kissed the baby's forehead.

* * *

I wanted to at least get the name in their. How do you like? I figured it would be nice. No clue when I'll update again! Sorry for the crappy chapter! 


	23. Dry Your Eyes Mate

This fic will now mainly be about Jay, Emma, Alexander and when Emma and Jay's child is born, he/she will be one of the main characters. I will still involve Manny, Craig, Elizabeth, Sean, Ellie and Sean and Ellie's future child. I have no clue when or how I will end this. Any ideas? I don't think anyone else will die. Just so you know. Maybe, conflicts with J.T. will arise? I already know what Emma is having and the baby's name. I also, knowwhat Ellie is having, and the name. I'll tell you the sexes in no particular order, someone will have a girl and the other will have a boy. :)You'll notice I'm going kinda fast in this chapter because I want Emma to have the baby.

**Dry Your Eyes**

June 7, 2007

Emma opened the front door of their house and walked in. Jay followed behind with the car seat that held baby Alex. Within 6 days everyone had helped turn the old den that was used for storage into a second nursery for Alex. The basement was now a study and held all extra storage. Emma's old room had already been turned into a nursery a few months after her and Jay found out she was pregnant.

Jay put the car seat on to the table and unbuckled the baby. He carefully took him out, "Look, Alex, this is your new home."

Emma smiled at them. She couldn't believe that Alex had wanted them to take the baby if anything happened to her. She figured it was because of Alex and Jay's history with each other. They both went through so much in their childhood. Emma walked over to Jay and baby Alex, "Jay, maybe we should call him Al or something. Calling him Alex so soon is just a little weird..."

"I know, Em. But, he is named after her. Plus, Al sounds like an old guy's name or something."

"I guess you're right. What about this baby?" She patter her stomach, "What are we going to call him?"

"How about something with your parents names?"

"Shayne Archie Hogart?"

"Hmm...I like it if you like it."

Emma thought for a minute. She liked the idea of having her biological's father name for her child's name. Ever since he died last year, she hadn't really thought about him. Only because she didn't really have that many memories of him and because Snake was more like her dad than anyone.

"How about Shayne Michael? Or Shayne Jason?"

"Or, Jason Shayne?"

"That works. I like that. But we are not calling him Jay until he's 15! Jay is too much of a bad boy name." She smiled at him.

"Funny, Em. Trying to imply something?" He put his other arm around her and kept his other securely around baby Alex.

"Now what would I imply?"

They kissed and walked up the stairs to put a sleeping in Alex into his new crib.

XXXX

June 16, 2007

Jay woke up to a crying baby. He looked at his alarm clock and it glowed, 3:18 A.M. He got up and wondered why Emma hadn't woken up yet. He glanced over at her, sound asleep on the bed.

"That woman can sleep though anything." He quietly said to himself.

He walked out of their room and over to Alex's.

"What's going on big guy? What's with all this crying, huh?" Jay carefully picked him up and made his way downstairs. He got a bottle ready, with Alex still in his hands. Then, walked over to the changing table that was in the living room. He laid Alex on it, and put the bottle down.

"Do you need a diaper? Let's change you before you eat."

Jay changed his diaper then walked back upstairs. They sat down in the rocking chair. Jay gave him his bottle.

"There you go. You must be hungry." Jay looked down at his son. No matter what, Jay would consider Alex his son. He knew he was J.T.'s but Jay figured it didn't matter. Emma and him had custody. It was Alex's last requeset.

Jay burped baby Alex and put him back in his crib. Sound asleep. He walked back to him and Emma's room and fell back to sleep.

XXXX

June 23, 2007 - A little bit before Ellie and Sean's wedding.

"Ellie! Come on! We have to leave!" Emma yelled up the stairs to her friend. It was almost 11:45 and they were suppose to be at the church at noon.

Ellie walked down the stairs, she was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap, floor length dress. Her hair was up in a bun with little curls coming out and two carefully placed on sides of her face. She had Baby Breathe stuck through the bun. She looked elegant, but casual. Which is what she was going for.

"Manny! Come see, Ellie! She looks amazing."

Manny came running out and looked at Ellie. "Oh my god, Ellie. You look great!"

"You sure guys? I look like I'm going to prom, not my wedding."

Emma walked over to her and fixed a stray hair, "Ellie, it's not like it's a big wedding. I didn't wear anything fancy to my wedding, neither did Manny. My mom didn't either. You don't have to wear a big white dress with a long flowing veil. It's not about that. It's about you and Sean confessing your love to each other in front of everyone you both care about."

"You're right, Em. I'm just nervous. I never thought I would be pregnant at my wedding." Ellie smiled a little. It felt good to joke around, it made her less nervous.

XXXX

June 23, 2007 - Ellie and Sean's wedding day.

Ellie peeked out from behind the curtain. Her parents had rented almost an entire country club. She standing in the little room that was set up for the all the girls. It was pretty much a gazebo with curtains touching the floor. It was nice, though. Very private. The wedding would be held outside. She looked up to the "alter" which was just a small archway with wild flowers covering every inch of it. She saw Sean, and her heart danced.

"Ellie?" Ellie turned around to see Manny, "You ready?"

Ellie sighed, "Of course." She grabbed her flowers and walked out.

Ellie was walking down the aisle with her father. She couldn't believe this was happening. They finally made it to Sean. Her father kissed her forehead and quickly hugged Sean. Then, the Justice of the Peace began the ceremony.

10 minutes later...

"You may kiss the bride!"

Ellie and Sean kissed passionately. Sean whispered "I love you" and Ellie whispered it back.

Everyone walked in to the country club for dinner, music, drinks and dancing. Ellie was dancing with Jay. Manny was with Craig. Emma was dancing with Jay. Elizabeth was dancing with Jack (Emma's brother) and Emma's mom was holding baby Alex while talking to Ellie's mom.

Ellie glanced around at all off her friends and family. She couldn't believe how close everyone had become. The people that others would consider friends, she now considered family. Everyone was just a big extended family. She loved it. She couldn't wait to bring a child into this 'family'.

XXXX

July 17, 2007

Emma sat on the couch with Alex in her arms. She couldn't believe how big he was getting. He was now 1 month and 17 days. Pretty soon there will be two little baby's in the house. Emma knew it would be hard, but she couldn't wait. It was hard for her to get around with Alex because of how big her belly was getting. She heard a knock on the door and slowly got up with Alex still in her arms. She opened the door and there stood Manny holding Elizabeth and Ellie with a semi showing pregnant belly.

Manny smiled, "Hey, Em. What's going on?" All 3 walked in. Ellie took Alex from Emma.

"Wow, he looks so much like Alex. I know I say that every time, but he does. It's weird, but he looks like you and Jay, too."

Emma smiled, she could see it to, "Probably because J.T. was blonde when he was kid. Alex and Jay always looked alike. Almost like brother and sister."

"Aunnie Emma, can I have drink?" Elizabeth bounced around at Emma's feet.

"Of course. Apple or Orange?"

"Apele!"

Emma walked to the cabinet and grabbed a baby cup for Elizabeth. Emma had bought some for her a while ago because she was always over there. She walked over to the fridge and poured her some 'apele' juice.

"Here you go, Lizzie," Emma handed her the cup.

"Thank you Aunnie Emma!"

XXXX

It was a few hours since Manny, Ellie and Elizabeth showed up. Elizabeth was sleeping on the floor and Alex was asleep in his crib. Manny was sitting on the couch and Emma and Ellie was reclined on the recliner chairs.

"Did you guys ever think that we would all be married, best friends and have kids?" Manny laughed a little.

"Actually, no. I figured you and me," Emma looked at Manny, "would be someday be like how we are now. Just not so soon and I never thought I would be married to Jay Hogart."

Ellie and Manny laughed, "I never thought I would be friends with either of you. I figured I would have kids eventually. When I was like 25. Sometimes, things just happen for a reason. When I first met Alex and Jay, I thought they would be together forever. Then, everything happened," Emma looked down at her feet, "and I never saw Jay happier as he was when he was, well is, with you, Em. I'm kinda glad everything worked out this way." Ellie looked at Emma and smiled.

"Thanks, El. Everything that has happened in the past like, what 3 years? Seems so unreal. Manny, you're married, with an almost 2 ½ yr. old. Ellie, you're married, with a baby on the way. And me? I'm married with a baby that is my husband's ex-girlfriends and another one on the way."

"Yeah, but it's like Ellie said sometimes things happen for a reason," Manny smiled at Emma.

XXXX

August 21, 2007 (Yeah, I'm skipping a lot but this is how I wanted to end this chapter..)

Jay was playing with baby Alex in the nursery when he heard Emma yell up to him.

"Jay! It's time!"

Jay gently grabbed Alex and ran to his and Emma's room. He picked up the two bags that Emma had packed for her and the future Hogart baby. He walked down the stairs and put the bags down. Emma was already on the phone with her doctor. Jay put Alex in his car seat and grabbed the bags. He ran to the car quickly and put the bags in the trunk. Then he ran back in and picked up the car seat.

"The doctor said to come right in. There's a room waiting." Emma held on to stomach. They walked to the car as quickly as possible.

When they got there, Ellie and Manny were already waiting.

"Craig and Sean will be here as soon as they close up the shop." Ellie looked at Emma who was sitting in a wheel chair.

"Yeah, Elizabeth is at Joey's and your mom is on her way to pick up Alex."

Emma noticed her friends were talking so fast, "Maybe you guys are the ones that should breathe. I know the drill, guys. Relax. Remember, we planned everything a month ago." Emma laughed at her two best friends.

Ellie and Manny looked at each other and started laughing. Then, Emma's doctor, walked over to them.

"How are you doing, Emma? Ready to go in the room?"

"Definitely!"

XXXX

August 22, 2007 2:30 A.M.

"Come on, Emma! Push!" Jay held on to Emma's hand.

"Why don't you try to push something the size of a watermelon out of your dick!" Emma squeezed Jay's hand as she pushed her last push. They could hear the baby crying.

"Mrs. and Mr. Hogart you have a beautiful baby..."


	24. Broken Wings

I noticed in the previous chapter not everything was showing. So, I tried to fix it. I guess my WordPerfect decided it didn't like me anymore, and messed with pretty much all of my chapters for this fanfic.I figured out how to fix it. BUT, a small chunk mysteriously disappeared. The chunk was when Emma goes into labor. No biggie. But still! Ugh. I'm not re-writing that. She had a baby, the doctor was about to say what it was, and I ended. So, I'm just going to continue from there. Sigh Expect some spelling erros. Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck. So, deal. I'm not that great of a speller. I stop paying attention to it, and get into the story. kicks wordperfect I'm mad. So, Emma had the baby August 27, 2007. I'm most likely ending the story with either this chapter or the next. I'm tired of it. It's boring me. I'm going to try to write another one soon. You are all probably going to kill me for this chapter...But I'm sorry! Forgive me.

* * *

**Broken Wings**

August 27, 2007

Emma's hospital room

"You have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor looked up at Emma and then to Jay.

"Lilly...Lilly Em Hogart," Emma could barely speak. She was so drained.

Jay looked at her, "That's perfect Emma." Jay kissed her forehead.

A nurse walked over to the doctor, "Dr. Edsell! The baby's heart rate is dropping!"

Everything became a blur to Emma. She could hear Jay screaming and more people come in. What was happening to her baby?

XXXX

"What's going on in there?" Manny paced the waiting room.

"Manny, come on. Sit down." Craig watched his wife. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Manny, everything's fine. Jay will be out any second to tell us that it's a healthy boy." Ellie sat across from Craig and Manny with Sean.

They watched as the door to the room Emma was in slowly opened. They saw that it was Jay. He has tears pouring out of his eyes.

They all jumped up, even the very pregnant Ellie. They all spoke at once, "Jay, what's wrong?"

"Lilly...Her...Her heart wasn't strong enough." Jay fell to the floor.

Sean started to speak, "Who's Lil...Oh..."

Manny sat down next to Jay, crying also. Craig put a hang on Jay's shoulder, "Jay, what happened? Please tell us."

Jay lifted his head and stared. He started to talk, "It was a girl. Emma named her, Lilly Em Hogart. Then the nurse said...said that her heart rate was dropping."

Just as Jay finished, a doctor came out, "Mr. Hogart? I need to speak with you. Alone."

Sean looked at the doctor, "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say infront of us."

"Fine. Your daughter is in critical condition. I don't know how we never noticed the deformity growing on her heart during the ultra sounds. It's a tumor. Because of how small, and young she is, she might not survive. I'm sorry." The doctor didn't show any sign of caring. He just walked away.

XXXX

2 Weeks Later

Lilly had an operation to remove the tumor. The doctors said they weren't sure what would happen to her.

Jay was sitting next to the incubator, talking to Lilly and holding Alex.

"Hey, Lil. This is your brother Alex. His mommy isn't your mommy though. And I'm not really his daddy. Well, I am. Just, not in the way that I'm yours. He wants you to make it. You have to. Your mommy wants to hold you. She's too weak to come down and see you, but she's resting so that she will be able to soon."

Jay wiped tears from his eyes. He hated seeing Lilly laying there, "You have to come home soon and see your room. Your aunts and uncles re-did it. Now it's very girly and princess-y. There is a lot of people waiting to meet you, Lil. They come to see you as much as they can. Your Auntie Ellie is going to be having a baby soon. She really isn't your aunt, but we say she is. Along with your Auntie Manny. Auntie Manny is married to Uncle Craig. Auntie Ellie is married to Uncle Sean. Uncle Sean and I go way back. So do your Auntie Manny and Mommy. Mommy and Uncle Craig met each other a long time ago."

Jay heard someone walk in, he looked over and saw it was Emma.

"Hey, Em. We were just talking about you." Jay tried to smile.

Emma just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She slowly walked over to Jay, Alex and Lilly, "Hey, guys." Emma reached for Alex. Jay handed him to her.

"Hey cutie. Are you telling Lilly that she needs to be okay?" Emma kissed Alex on the forehead.

Jay and Emma sat next to Lilly's incubator and Alex had fallen asleep in Emma's arm. He was not sleeping in his carseat. Emma and Jay's eyes were glued to Lilly.

"Em, she's gonna be ok. She has to be. She's strong just like you. The doctors said she wouldn't even last a day. It's been 2 weeks! She's going to make it."

Right when Jay finished Lilly kicked her feet. It was the only movement she had made since she was born.

Emma jumped up, "Come on Lilly. Do it agian."

Lilly opened her eyes, and started to cry. A nurse walked over.

"Well, it looks like Ms. Hogart wants to be held. Mommy?" The nurst opened the incubator and let Emma pick up Lilly.

"Hey, baby. Look at you. You look just like your Daddy." Jay stood up, then leaned over to pick up Alex from his car seat.

"Look, Alex. Your sister is awake."

Manny, Craig, Ellie and Sean all walked in. Craig had his camera with him.

"Guys, don't move OK?" Craig quickly took their picture, "That's going to be a nice one guys."

"How's she doing?" Manny asked walking over next to Emma.

"Not sure. But she's able to be held. So, that must be a good thing right?"

* * *

Sorry, ending this chapter here. I'll try to post more soon. Not sure what's going to happen to Lilly. 


	25. Lilly My One and Only

I hope no one is confused with this story. I found the part of the story I thought WordPerfect messed up. So, chapter 23, Dry Your Eyes Mate, has it's original ending. Yay! Sorry, I haven't updated. Forgive me. I have no idea where this story is going. I'm bored with it. :( Well, on with the story

* * *

**Lilly, My One and Only**

September 27, 2007

10pm

It had been one month since Lilly Em Hogart was born. Three weeks since she had surgery to remove her tumor. Two weeks since Emma finally held her daughter. One week since Lilly was able to go home. Now, here they were again, back at the hospital. Emma and Jay sat alone in the waiting room. Manny and Ellie were at the Hogart house watching Elizabeth and Alex. Sean and Craig were at the shop. They felt like they were sitting there for days.

Emma had memorized the waiting of the ICU. She knew exactly how many chairs, and how many were against each wall. She could probably even tell you how many tiles covered the floor. She knew every name of the magazines there were piled on the corner table. Jay, however, didn't notice hardly anything. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his daughter.

Jay looked at Emma, who was staring at the floor. Jay wanted, no needed to know what she was thinking, "Em, what...What do you think will happen? Do you think she'll be OK?"

Emma could hardly hear him. She was busy counting the tiles on the floor for the 20th time since they had arrived at 4 p.m. She lost her count, and looked towards her husband. She looked at him a few minutes, taking in his appearance. She hadn't really looked at him in months. Everything had changed since he got shot. Things became about Alex, and then baby Alex. Now, everything was about Lilly and occasionally baby Alex. 'He's starting to get wrinkles around his eyes. Probably from worrying so much. Hmm...worry lines. Why am I thinking about his wrinkles? My daughter, is...she's dying.' Emma shook her thoughts from her head and then looked back at Jay, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you think Lilly will be OK?"

"I think so. I mean, I hope. She has to be."

"Yeah. I just, have this feeling. Like everything isn't going to be OK."

Emma put her arm around Jay's neck and pulled him closer. She kissed the top of his forehead. She was about to pull away when a doctor walked out. Jay jumped up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hogart?"

They both nodded.

"I'm Dr. Holbrook. I was the surgeon who performed the operation on your daughter."

Jay stepped closed, "Is she alright?"

Emma looked from Jay to Dr. Holbrook. Why did it seem like everything was moving so slow?

"You both may want to sit down." Dr. Holbrook made a gesture with his hand for them to sit back in their seats, "I'm afraid Lilly...didn't make it. There appeared to be a tumor growing on the back of her right lung. It must have grown after the first surgery. Even if we had noticed, there would have been nothing we could have done. I am very sorry."

Tears instant filled Jay's eyes. Emma just sat there, not moving. They didn't notice that Dr. Holbrook had that and that a man from the morgue had appeared in front of them.

"Excuse. Mr. Hogart?"

Jay's head snapped up. He though to himself, 'Was there a mistake? Was Lilly alive?'

"One of you must follow me to the..uh...the morgue and identify the body. For legal purposes."

Jay couldn't move. Emma looked at Jay, "I'll go. Do you want to meet me at the car?"

"Yeah. I guess."

They both got up. Emma followed the man, and Jay walked towards the parking lot.

XXXX

"Right this way, Mrs. Hogart."

Emma followed. Her feet were moving on their own. She was still in shock.

'This will make it real. Seeing your baby lying there. Helpless. Cold. Breathless.' Emma brushed a tear from her eye. Her thought were too cruel.

The man pushed open a door, and was walking towards a table that was covered with a large white blanket. There looked as if nothing was underneath it.

"I'm sorry you have to do this. I can't even fathom what you are going through right now."

Emma merely smiled at him.

He pulled back the sheet. There she was. Laying there. Her head covered in her light blond hair. She looked like she was sleeping.

Emma sniffled. "It's her. I don't see why they would have to have someone check. They should know."

"I know. It's legal purposes though. In case there's a screw up."

XXXX

11pm

Emma walked to the car. She saw Jay was on the passenger side. So, she walked to the driver's side and got in.

Jay looked at her, "So, it was her? It wasn't a mistake?"

Emma just stared at the wall in front of her,"She looked so peaceful. As if she was sleeping. I thought for sure that her big hazel eyes would open up and she would look at me and smile."

They sat there, in silence. For about 20 minutes. The silence was broken by Emma's cell phone.

Emma looked at it, "It's Manny...Didn't you call?"

"No. I didn't even think. I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Emma hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear, "Hello? – She...Manny, she didn't make it – I know – We'll be home soon. Bye." Then Emma started the car and left the parking lot.

XXXX

Hogart House

Manny and Ellie had just put Alex and Elizabeth down for bed. Alex was sleeping in his room and Elizabeth was sleeping on her Dora the Explorer pull out couch (My daughter has this, it's like little kid furniture. She loves it and it is pretty comfortable.) in the living room.

"El, we should call Emma's phone. It's been 7 hours."

"You're right. Call. Find out what's going on."

Manny reached for the phone. While she was dialing, Sean and Craig walked in.

"Shh...Manny's calling Emma and Elizabeth is sleeping right there" Ellie pointed to the spot where Elizabeth had placed her couch.

"Hey, Emma. It's Manny. How's Lilly – Oh my god! I'm sorry! – When will you be home? – OK. Bye."

Manny turned to face Sean, Ellie and Craig, "She...She died."

XXXX

3 days later

Emma and Jay were standing out front of the church. It was day two of the wake. (Every wake I've been to, has 2 days to view the deceased. The first, starts at night, the second is early in the morning, and then everyone drives to the the church. After the church is the burial at the cemetery. I don't know any other way.) They were excepting people's condolences. Jay had Alex in his arms. Emma just stood. Whispering thank you at everyone who stopped in front of them.

There was quite a lot of people there for a person who was only alive one month. Emma's mother, father and brother were staying with them for a few weeks, in the basement/guest room. Jay's mother even showed up.

Manny, Ellie, Sean and Craig just stood by as they watched their two friends stood there. Motionless, except for of course Emma's lips moving repeating the words 'thank you'.

The time came for everyone to take the small ride to the cemetery. Once everyone was sitting the chairs there surrounded the freshly dug hole. Lilly's casket was placed on top of the hole. The green rug over the hole and the metal bars holding it up and that would eventually lower the casket in to it's grave.

The priest spoke. Emma and Jay sat there staring at the tiny casket. Jay would not let go of Alex. Once the priest was done, Ellie and Manny walked up to the casket as it was being lowered and threw lilies on top of the casket. Emma's mom, Spike, Emma's father, (well it's her step-father) Snake, and brother, Jack walked up next and did they same thing. Sean and Craig followed after them. Surprisingly, Jay's mother clutched a few lilies and did as the 7 people ahead of her did.

Finally, Jay and Emma got up. Manny had taken Alex from Jay. Jay had his arm around Emma. They looked down at the casket and threw 2 dozen lilies on to the casket. Then, they just walked away.

* * *

I'm thinking of ending it here. If anything else comes to me I'll post more. 


	26. Listen to your heart

OK...This is most likely the last chapter. It's only in Emma's point of view. All her.

**Listen To Your Heart**

_5 Months after the funeral_

_Feb. 2007_

Emma pulled her car into the parking lot of the cemetary that she knew all too well.In the past 5 months shes been here too many times to count. She comes to see her baby. The baby she would hold again. The baby she wouldn't see grow up and take it's first steps. Her daughter lived here now. With strangers surrounding her. Six feet underground. Alone. Without a mother. Without a father.

She wasn't Emma anymore. She lost all hope that she ever had in life. Jay took care of Alex pretty much all by himself. Emma just couldn't stand that someone else's baby was living in her house when her own flesh and blood was taken away from her.

She slowly walked to the headstone that was in the shape of heart. Emma sat infront of it. She traced the engraved lily with her index finger. Then she traced the engraved writing:

_Lilly Em Hogart_

_2007 - 2007_

_She was a soul too _

_pure to live on this earth_

Emma slowly pulled back her arm. She remembered when Jay and her were discussing what to have engraved on the headstone.

Flashback

_"Why can't we just have her name? That's good enough." _

_Emma looked at Jay annoyingly, "Good enough? She's our daughter. Nothing will ever be good enough." Emma looked into the living room at her mother and father. She could faintly hear them talking._

_"Snake, why did this happen? It's hurting Em. I just wish there was something I could do."_

_"She was a soul too pure to live on this earth. She taught us --"_

_Emma jumped up, "DAD! That's it! "Lilly Em Hogart. She was a soul too pure for this earth."_

End of flashback

Emma sighed and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked around her, to make sure no one was around.

"Hey, Lilly. How are you?" She paused. She would always wait for a response. She knew she wouldn't get one. It was just the thing she did when she was there.

"I know, you can't answer me. I know you can hear me. I miss you. So, does daddy. Your aunts and uncles all miss you, too. Elizabeth asks about you. She doesnt understand. She's still young. Auntie Ellie's baby, Andrew is doing great. He's about four months now. I'm jealous of Auntie Ellie and Uncle Sean. Andrew was perfectly healthy. At least Auntie Manny and Uncle Craig have a small feeling about what I'm going though..." She stops, and wipes away more tears. "I'm sorry, baby. I just...No...only good stuff now. Right?"

Emma sat in silence. She never imagined this would happen. All the nights her and Jay would stay awake until the sun rised, talking about all the things they would do when Lilly was born.

"I don't know when I'm going to visit again. I'm leaving. I just have to get away for a little while. I feel trapped baby. I'm sorry. I promise you I will come back. Even if it's just to visit you. Daddy doesn't know. He has Alex now. He'll be fine. He loves Alex like a son. If Daddy needs help, your aunts and uncles will help...I hope so at least. I need to do this."

Emma reached into her purse. She pulled out a packet of seeds. "These are Gladiolas. I was going to plant lilies, but I thought that was too cliche. This flower is the flower for August. Kind of like a birth stone." Emma dug little holes all infront of the headstone. "These will grow. They'll grow for you. I spoke with the groundskeeper. He said he would make sure they are healthy. I had to pay him a little. I think it's worth it though."

Emma sat for an hour in silence. Taking in everything she knew she was going to miss. Making sure she said everything she wanted to say.

"I have to go now. I love you. I'll be back. I promise." Emma kissed her hand and placed the kissed hand on top of the headstone. "Bye Lilly Em." Then she walked away.

XXXX

_Later that night..._

Emma waited until Jay had falledn asleep. Once she was sure he was asleep. She got out of bed, pulled out a note she had written and placed it on her pillow. She leaned over and kissed Jay on the cheel and whispered I love you. She walked out of her room and towards the hall closet. She grabbed her bags and walked to Alex's bedroom. She silently kissed him on the cheek and left his room. She walked to Lilly's bedroom and opened the door. The only light was the nightlight. She looked around. She would have loved to have seen Lilly laying in her crib, sound asleep. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. She looked around one last time and left.

Emma put her bags into the trunk and got in. She slowly pulled out of the drive way. She drove off down the street and turned on the radio.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Emma started dry. She was leaving the love of her life. She wanted to turn back, but she knew she had to go.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

She stopped at a red light. Wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at the clock on the dashboard, 4:47 AM. Jay would wake up soon. He would wonder where she was. What would he think? Would he wait for her? Would he find a new love? What about Alex? He won't have a mother.

"But I don't have a daughter. My daughter. Why should it matter?"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Emma kept driving. She wouldn't stop driving until she got to where she was going. But, she didn't even know where she was going.

"This is going to be a long drive. I'll stop once I know where I'm going."

She knew she didn't mean a place. She meant in life. She would knew where she wanted to be in life, when she got there. For now she would just keep driving.

THE END

a/n I know horrible ending. I'm sorry! I hope some of you liked it, at least.


End file.
